Definitely Not a Damsel
by ShadowAlchemist503
Summary: Maka's reality came crashing around her, now having only her father to take care of her. Giving into her wants, she gave up. Only sheer coincidence was she saved by the oh-so-popular crimson eyed, white haired Sophomore. Why out of all people did he care about her?
1. City Of Delusion

**A/N I've been having so many ideas about this and my mind is a big mess! I intend to make this a long story with many chapters...but you know how it goes with school and all. I love you! If you review and favorite, I will fling bacon through the computer screen to you! Unless you're vegetarian or don't like bacon, then I'll be throwing cookies! If you're vegan..then  
I'll give you vegan cookies! Wheeee!**

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, and it never will be...

The bright lights filtered through the loud hall, as people shuffled to their classes. "Hey look! It's the bookworm!" Someone muttered, reaching the ash blonde's ears, making her swivel around. "Excuse me?" She asked, reaching for her thick World History book. The kid just snickered and walked away. Maka sighed, her hand receding back to her side. "How'd you break your arm?" A voice filled with fake sympathy said, way too close for Maka's comfort. "None of your business..." She muttered, turning the corner, and entering into the next hall. This girl didn't need to know why Maka had broken her arm, it was too personal.

"Don't have to be rude.." The annoying girlish voice said, grasping onto Maka's shoulders, turning her around. "I said it's none of your damn business!" Maka screamed, staring up at the brunette girl, who appeared to be maliciously smirking. "Someone's grumpy today.." The brunette teased, giving Maka a shove, sending her stumbling to the wall behind her. "I was just asking a simple question.." The brunette smiled kindly, grasping onto Maka's broken arm. "Go away!" She shouted, struggling from the older girls grasp, to no avail. A swift kick was sent into Maka's stomach, making her bend over, eyes darting around for help.

Soon a shorter brunette showed up, glowering at Maka in complete disgust. In order to regain the trickling pride she was losing, Maka stood up, facing them, her arm throbbing in pain. "Hey look! The 12 year old boy is finally standing!" The short brunette remarked, with a little giggle. "Go away." Maka hissed, her eye gleaming and her teeth showing. The two girls just laughed at Maka's pitiful act. "Whatcha gonna do, scratch us? Bite us? Oh you know what'd really scare us?" The taller brunette asked, with a short lived laugh. "It'd really scare us if you managed to get even uglier. That would be terrifying!" Tears brimmed the corners of Maka's eyes, despite her efforts of trying not to be phased by their constant teasing and hate. "I think I'd want to kill myself!" The shorter brunette giggled, flicking Maka on the nose.

She barely managed to run straight past the two, running to the lunch hall, where she had originally intended to go. "Don't think about eating! It'll make you even fatter!" One of them called after her, followed by a truckload of malicious giggles. Hearing their words, she turned a corner, and instead of going into the lunchroom, she ran into the empty bathroom, heading for the last stall.

Inside she sat, crying on the bleach stained toilet, staring down at her useless right hand, along with her bruised left. "Why me..." she whispered, clenching her fists. "Why me.." Her voice grew louder, and she stood up. "Why me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her fist crashing into the tiled wall. Blood dripped from her now skinned knuckles, and the wall was partially broken. "Why am I such an easy target..." she mumbled, taking some of the tissue paper, wiping away blood.

Everyday it was like this; her getting teased, and getting pushed around and kicked. She should be used to it by now, unphased by it. Now matter how hard she tried, their words always managed to get to her. Ever since grade school it was like this, first starting out as childish insults like, "You're weird," and to dark insults like, "You should go kill yourself". Even the pushing, kicking, sometimes even punching she should've gotten used to. But I guess there are certain things that will never stop hurting.

"Anyone in here?" A soft voice asked, snapping Maka out of her trail of thoughts. She stayed silent, hearing the girls footsteps shuffle through the bathroom. The last thing Maka wanted was someone to find herself in such a vulnerable state. "Okay, guess not..." The girl muttered, right outside Maka's stall door. The sound of water was switched on, soon after followed by the loud rumble of the hand dryer. During the whole time, the ash-blond stayed silent, her eyes closed and her mouth shut tight.

Once the girl had safely left, Maka let go of her breath, not realizing she was holding it. Quickly, she slipped out of the stall, and examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was red. Grabbing a towel and wetting it, she dabbed it over her eyes and her face, making some of the redness go away. When she had decided she looked suitable enough, she ventured out into the cafeteria.

As the day dragged by, so did Maka. When school was finally over, she bolted out like a mouse, heading straight for home. Her book bag was slamming carelessly onto her side, and her legs ached from running the whole way.

Once she had gotten home, she grabbed the spare set of keys from her book bag, and unlocked the front door, quietly heading to her favorite room in the whole house; her mama's room. "H-hello sweetie.." The pained voice croaked from the shabby bed. "Hi Mama.." Maka smiled and set her book bag down, gently avoiding the broken arm. "C-Could you come sit next to me..." The worn out voice asked from the dying vessel on the bed. "Of course.." Maka murmured, walking over to her mother, gently taking a seat next to her. "Sit with me for awhile okay?" A cough was followed, and Maka placed her free hand onto her mother's left one.

This was the only happy time in Maka's day, and she was going to savor it as much as she could. "I love you Mama..." The ashy blond whispered, tears threatening to appear. "I love you too Maka..." Her mama's breathing slowed down, and her eyes closed, her hand still draped over Maka's. "Please don't go away.."

A few hours had passed, and Maka had dozed off as well, awkwardly cuddled into her mom. The sun had settled down, and the moon was beginning to climb up into the night sky. A few sorrowful clouds blocked out some of the moonlight, leaving only a glint here and there of the luminescent glow.

"Hn..." Maka drowsily sat up, staring at her mama. Something didn't seem right, as if something was out of place, that Maka couldn't quite put her finger on. It was annoying, knowing something was different from what you last saw, and not being able to figure it out. Placing her fingers onto her mother's pale cheek, she realized something; her skin was unnaturally cold. "M-Mama...?" Fear drenched Maka's voice, while she quickly tried to find a pulse. Quickly placing her warm fingers to her mothers cold neck, she felt around for a pulse. Nothing.

Like a balloon, Maka deflated, and slid to the floor. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be dead. She was just smiling and breathing just a few hours ago... For the second time that day, tears began to roll down Maka's face, falling unseen below her chin. Everything was happening too fast. Just four months ago her mother had found out she had a brain tumor, and now this? Not wanting to believe what was happening, Maka stood up again, and inched her way over to the bed. Hopelessly placing her fingers back onto her mother's neck, she still felt no pulse. As reality came crashing around her, the door slammed open.

"M-Maka, what are you doing in here?" The drunken man, better known as her father asked, glaring down at his now presumably dead wife, Kami. "I-I came to visit mom.." she muttered timidly, looking down at her feet. "G-Get away from that whore...i-is your arm healed yet?" He asked, stumbling over to Maka. "N-No." She gulped nervously, trying to avoid her dad as best as possible. "G-Good. That means I really did break it." He stated with a drunken giggle. Stumbling over to her, he grabbed her, and yanked her out of the room.

"You d-didn't clean up the dishes like I asked.." He growled, viciously tightening his grip on her arm. "That's because I was spending time with mom.." she muttered, her small voice shaking. "I t-told you not to do that!" He shouted, now reaching the kitchen. "But-" She got cut off by her dad digging his nails into her. "B-But she's dead now, so you won't have to worry about me spending time with her anymore..." With that, she had silenced her father. Slipping away from his grasp without a word, Maka slipped to her room, feeling her dad's empty eyes boring into her.


	2. Bring Me To Life

**A/N I'm so motivated to write right now. Fo' shizzle my nizzle. Anyways, did you receive my cookies and or bacon that i flung at you for reading my last chapter? I bet you did! And if you didn't..you will soon enough. Anyhoo, have any of you read a book called Naughts and Crosses? I can't describe how amazingly amazing it is, i mean I can, but i don't want to bore you. Anyways, if you haven't read it, you should. Okay, I'm rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, not even in my dreams. (;_;)**

Slipping on her worn down sneakers and her gray jacket, she looked in the mirror. Examining herself from head to toe, making sure almost no part of her body was showing. The less she could see of herself, the better. Not that it mattered really. All she could see of herself anymore was a small fragile exterior encasing a hard black abyss that should never under any circumstance be entered or examined. Bags were under her eyes, and cuts trailed the rest of her arms and wrists that weren't already marked by bruises. The only part of herself that she truly liked was her eyes. Her emerald eyes that if you looked deep enough in, you could tell that she wasn't all confidence and back talk, she was also shy, lonely, and hurt. But Maka figured no one would take the time to look anyways, so it didn't really matter.

Flinching away from the mirror, she walked over to her dresser and picked up a couple dollars for lunch today. Stuffing it into her jeans pocket, she leaned over, opening her bedroom door. She picked up her plaid black and blue backpack, and slung it over her shoulders, feeling the weight of 3 textbooks, 2 notebook, and a binder press down on her shoulders. Trudging out, she quietly closed the door behind her as to not wake her dad. Her dad.

Maka's dad has been locked up in his room this whole past week, with several bottles of beer and the obvious smell of marijuana. Despite his constant anger and abuse, he was taking Kami's death incredibly hard, and because of that the beatings have stopped. Selfishly, Maka was glad that he had stopped.

Quietly closing the front door behind her, Maka walked to school, looking sullenly at her feet. "Hey watch where you're going!" As if out of a daze, Maka looked up, realizing she had bumped into the infamous, incredibly popular Soul Evans. "S-Sorry.." She muttered, walking to the left of him, before he did the same. They awkwardly bumped into each other again. "Here, how about you walk to your left, and I walk to my left alright?" He sighed, looking at the introverted girl. She nodded, and did as told. Now they were both in a comfortable place as they waited for the school bus. He shifted his crimson eyes over to her, noticing that she was staring at the ground, her ash-blond hair in two perfect pigtails, cascading over her shoulders down to her nearly nonexistent chest.

"Why are you staring at me..." she muttered, not even moving her head. Soul blinked and shifted his eyes back to the front of him. "Not used to guys giving you any attention?" He retorted lamely. Silence. Her reply was just an angry silence, almost making him want to step away from her.

For what seemed like forever, the yellow school bus arrived, ready and free to be filled with students. Maka boarded, and took a seat in the far back, where nobody sat. Staring out through the window, she saw happy couples walk down the street, one of them with an even happier child. How she wished she could just lead a normal life like that one. Quickly, the rest of the students filed in, creating a racket of noise, and making the bus driver to be angry, like he always was.

The drive to Shibusen High School was how it always was; loud and enthusiastic. To avoid the words of enthusiasm, Maka pulled out her Ipod and plugged her ear buds into her ears, pressing shuffle.

Before she knew it, she was there, at the wretched school. Wrapping her ear buds back around her Ipod and stuffing it into her backpack, she stood up, filing after the rest of the students. Walking outside, she glanced around, checking for any familiar bullies she knew. "Hey, twit face." Guess she didn't check fast enough. "Hey! Don't ignore a god like me!" Maka knew who it was. It was that annoying blue-haired kid who shared popularity with Soul. She kept walking, trying to ignore the angry pace that was falling shortly behind her.

Spinning her around, she faced Black*Star, who had one hand balled in a fist, and the other attached to her shoulder. "Don't ever ignore a god like me..." he growled slamming his clenched fist into her stomach. She fell back onto the concrete floor that was the front of the school. She groaned, and tears sprung into her eyes. "Aren't you gonna do anything?" He sneered, lifting his foot into the air preparing for a strike. "Guess you're too scared of my godly powers." He mocked, his foot crashing onto her hand, not crushing the other one since the whole area around it was already broken.

Tears streamed down her face, positive that at least her thumb was broken now. "Ha, cry baby Maka!" Black*Star shouted, ripping the backpack off her shoulders and pouring the contents of it all onto the ground. "Think before you act next time.." He hissed, purposefully stepping onto her Ipod with full force.

After a moment of just sitting there in complete pain, Maka reached over to pile everything into her backpack. She turned her Ipod around in her hands seeing the newly formed cracks. She gingerly set it into her backpack and stood up, wincing. Her stomach felt like daggers and so did her hand.

Throughout the rest of the day, her stomach settled to a dull throb, and only sometimes did her thumb have a shooting pain in it. But soon enough, that would all be gone. Soon enough everything would be gone. Every thoughtless pain, every mean word, every death wish would just go away. They'd be forgotten, lost, never to be remembered. Maka had been waiting for a day that she would get to do this, she just wasn't sure when she'd be ready. Now she was.

After school, avoiding the bus completely, she walked over to the local drug store. For whatever reason, Soul was compelled to follow her, having a bad feeling in the depth of his gut about what was going to happen. "Why do you need sleeping pills?" The cashier asked, looking suspiciously down at the somber teenager. "I have insomnia." A short sad smile appeared, then vanished, as she handed the cashier her money.

Outside, Soul saw her walking quickly turning the corner into an abandoned alley. What would she being doing in an abandoned alley? Why did Soul care about her anyway? She was just some nerdy idiot who got beaten on! He could be doing something so much cooler than this right now. Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard the plastic bag rustle, quickly followed by the tearing open of something. In his concealed shadows, he shifted his eyes over to Maka, seeing her whole body shake, as she popped something into her mouth.

His brows furrowed as he heard a small whimper escape from the usually quiet Maka. After another two or three pills got popped, it dawned on him what she was doing. She was trying to kill herself. Gathering his wits, he stepped out of the shadows. In the course of that time she popped two more pills; now six sleeping pills in total. "Maka!"

Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy, and her whole body was sagging in exhaustion. Desperately, she managed to swallow one more pill in, before she fell collapsed to the floor, Soul rushing to pick her up. "Someone help!" He screamed, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed nine-one-one, shortly hearing a female voice pick-up. "Excuse me sir, how can I help?" The almost automated voice asked politely. "Someone tried to kill themself just now and she needs help quickly!" He was nearly screaming into the phone. "Sir, please calm down-" "How can you tell me to calm down when someone is dying!" Soul could feel the life draining out of Maka, and her heart was slowing down. "Where are you sir?" After a few minutes of angrily conversing, an ambulance was on its way.

"Maka..." He muttered, staring down at the girl he barely knew who tried to kill herself. "Why'd you do this?" He asked, noticing the bruises on her neck, and the bags under her eyes. "Please live..." He hoped desperately, an unsettling guilt spreading through him. "Please live..."

**A/N Hey you humans out there! Thank you for the 11 follows and 3 comments and 2 favorites! It made me really excited to post a new chapter c:. Sorry if this chapter is poop, I'm just really tired and distracted by Doctor Who...**

**I will teleport more cookies to you if you review, favorite or follow! :3 Love you all, toodaloo~**


	3. Sweet Surrendur

**A/N Welcome to chapter 3! Thank you all for you wonderful comments, they brightened this boring Sunday of mine! Anyhoo~ I lub you all and please let me know if there's anything confusing or any grammatical errors!**

Disclaimer: I don't even own one speck of Soul Eater.

  
There was a ringing sound, and someone's voice... 'Who could it be? Why can't she move her arms or legs? Maka was terribly disoriented in a place she didn't know. "Is she gonna be okay?" The voice almost sounded muffled, and Maka tried desperately to open her eyes to see who it was. It felt as if someone had glued them together. "She'll be fine. Now that she's had her stomach pumped, all she needs to do is rest." The voice filtered through Maka's head. Were they talking about her?

Why did the voice sound so concerned? No one was concerned about her... "Could I go check on her?" The now identified as a male voice asked. "Sure. But please be quick, we're going to have to take a couple of tests soon." The nurse exited the room, leaving only one person there. Maka managed to gain enough strength to clench her fist but that was about it. She was still unable to open her eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm here with you..." The male voice muttered, placing a hand over Maka's clenched one. "I barely even know who you are." Was that...Soul that was there with her? Why would Soul be here with her? He didn't even knowledge her existence before she tried to kill herself! "Yet, here I am...watching over the nerd..." Soul snorted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Maka opened her dry mouth, and croaked, "W-why are you here...?" Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel his crimson eyes staring at her in surprise. "I didn't know you were awake." He muttered, standing and walking over to a chair. "W-well I am.." Her voice was weak and ragged, about ready to give out. "I didn't want to see someone die." His answer was plain and simple, but it really affected her. "S-So you're you cared for me?" That was a surprise. The only person to care for her about her for the past five years or so was her mom. But she was dead now. "I guess you could say that." He gruffly answered, opening the door to leave.

Before she knew it, another needle was being dug into her arm. "We're drawing your blood Ms. Albarn." The nurse muttered, withdrawing the needle from Maka's sensitive skin.

Finally, Maka's eyes opened, the light flooding into her bloodshot eyes. She noticed a fairly young nurse, probably only 20, who had blond hair parted down the middle,and an eye patch, with glossy red lipstick. The most noticeable trait was her genuinely kind smile. "Oh Ms. Albarn, you're awake!" Her voice matched her personality, since it seemed just as kind. " I'm nurse Marie, I've been taking care of you the past few days." Maka's eyes trailed to the syringe filled with a black liquid in her hand. "What's that...?" Maka meekly asked, trying to direct the attention to the foreign liquid. "Oh this? It's something called 'Black Blood'. It's supposed to help flush anything out of your blood stream that could be considered toxic. It's a new invention actually." Nurse Marie chirped, walking over to Maka. "The side effects are kind of annoying to deal with though.." She muttered a little too light-heartedly.

Before sticking the syringe into her arm, Ms. Marie quietly said to Maka's unspoken question, "'Black Blood' cause some episodes of paranoid schizophrenia and psychosis. But the good effects of 'Black Blood' outweigh the bad ones in my opinion." Without resistance, the cold syringe snuck its way into the vein on Maka's left arm, secreting the black fluid into her bloodstream. A strange calming feeling passed over Maka, as her eyes shut again. As if on queue, she fell asleep. "Sleep well Maka.." Marie whispered, pulling Maka's pigtails out, to reveal long ashy-blond hair.

As soon as Nurse Marie stepped foot outside the room, Soul bombarded her with questions. "Is she gonna be okay? How long will it take for her to wake up?" Marie smiled at his genuine concern, and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright. All she needs right now is support and care. But you already seem to be doing that." A soft blush spread over Soul's face, making Marie laugh a little. "I-I just saw her and got a bad feeling in my gut when she entered the thrift store, it's not like I really know her or anything." Marie removed her hand and laughed even more. "It's alright! You don't have to lie. I'm just a nurse! I won't judge your relationship with her." Soul blushed further and said a little too loudly, "No it's not like that! I just didn't want her to die!"

Marie bit her lip to stifle more laughter and said quickly, "Alright, fine. I'll believe you for now." She winked and walked off, leaving Soul frustrated with her instead of concerned about Maka. Why would Nurse Marie say something like that? Soul just genuinely didn't want Maka to die! I mean you don't just turn a blind eye when you see someone committing suicide do you? Then why did Nurse Marie make it sound like he was Maka's...boyfriend? Oh this isn't the time for this! Maka was in a hospital and Nurse Marie was teasing Soul about liking Maka? How childish could that woman be?

"Excuse me." Soul was snapped out of his thoughts, and he moved to the right, making space for an old crippled woman who appeared to have breathing problems. Glancing over at Maka's door, he decided to enter, just to check on how she was doing, even though he checked just ten minutes ago.

Swinging the door open, he saw Maka was asleep, and her soft hair was out of its infamous pigtails, laying motionlessly over her chest and shoulders. The white antiseptic blanket was covering most of her hospital gown, expect her left arm with an IV in it, and her broken right arm from last week. Soul strode across the room, noticing how her eyes appeared to be twitching, and a light sheen of sweat was appearing on her forehead. "Maka?" He muttered, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "M-Mama..." She whispered, deep in sleep, her brows furrowing. "P-papa, don't hurt her..." She whispered a bit louder now.

Taking a seat at the edge of her bed, Soul watched her, as she tossed and turned fretfully, still deep in sleep. "S-stop!" She shouted, throwing her left fist into the air. As soon as she did that, her eyes snapped wide open, and a blood-curdling scream followed. Soul stumbled backwards, pressing the button that signals a nurse. Before he could do that though, one was already storming in, amidst Maka's outburst. "What happened here?" The demanded, glaring at Soul. "She just started screaming all of a sudden!" He said glaring right back at her. "She appears to be having a nightmare..." Then nurse muttered, injecting something through Maka's arm.

What is Soul getting himself into?****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Hello again! I've been watching Supernatural the whole way through writing this chapter so I kept getting distracted. ._. Anyhow, I just found out I'm gonna go to Anime Expo this July! I'm so frippin excited that I can't even begin to explain how excited I am! I want to cosplay as Natsu Dragneel, but then again... I'm rambling again aren't I? I always tend to ramble xD Okay, so odious my amigos.


	4. House of Wolves

**A/N Hellooo~ I just want to say, thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. It seriously brings a smile to my face. (I know that was cheesy, but hey, cheese tastes good.)**

**I am going to do 3 shout outs right now for 3 special reviewers who've been reviewing on my chapters!**  
**1. BeriForeverFan (Thank you so much for your funny comments Especially with the whole 'I'll go crazy Patti batshit on you' xD)**  
**2. 15 fallen angel (Thanks for always being so concerned for Maka :3)**  
**3. Scarlet Ammo 19 (I especially liked your first comment :D)**  
**Anyhoo, on with the story!**  
**Disclaimer: Don't you all know already?...I really don't own Soul Eater...**

The school bells rang, and students began to file out of their classrooms to their next class. "Hey, Soul!" Soul turned around, glancing sideways down the hallway before he noticed his friend Kid accompanied by BlackStar. "Hey." Soul shouted, waving his hand lazily in the air. "You wanna come play basketball with us after school?" BlackStar asked, closing the 20 foot difference between him and Soul in no time. "Eh, I have something else to do.." Soul muttered, nervously scratching the back of his head. "It can't be more important than playing basketball could it?" Kid asked lightly, curiously looking at Soul's frustration. "Yeah, it's more important." BlackStar snickered and asked, "Does our little Soul have another girlfriend?"

Bad question. Soul shook his head and blushed, "No! I'm going to visit someone in the hospital!" He wanted to slap BlackStar so hard right now. "Yeah, sure. C'mon Soul, just tell us! Who is it?" Soul just shook his head in growing frustration and shouted, "Why do you care so much?!"

Suddenly, he could feel a bunch of eyes glued to him. "I got to go.." he grumbled, glaring daggers at BlackStar, before walking right past him. "What's up with him?" Kid asked, eyeing Soul who was now a good 20 feet away. "Isn't it obvious?" BlackStar snickered, seeing Kids confusion. "Soul has a girlfriend that he's too nervous to talk about."

As soon as school ended, Soul got out of the uncomfortable metal chair, and rushed out the door. "Soul..!" A small squeaky voice came from behind him. "I don't need this..." He mumbled, turning around to face whoever called for him. It was a girl, about average height, with soft turquoise eyes and platinum blond hair that was swept over one shoulder to form a french braid. She had a kind, nervous smile, and her hands were clenched together, as if she was anxious about something. He faked a smile and asked, "What's up?" She began fiddling with her thumbs, and a rosy blush spread across her face. She glanced back up at him, just to see that he was already staring impatiently at her. "Uh-uh.." Her voice became soft and her blush spread. "Do you want to see a movie with me sometime?" When she finished, she glanced back down, her platinum blond bangs casting a shadow over her face.

Did she just ask him out? But they barely even knew each other! He doesn't even know her name for heavens sake! "I'm sorry...uh..-" He glanced at her and she quickly caught on, "My name is Janice." She muttered, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ears. She actually was fairly pretty, especially with the button-up denim shirt matched with black skinny jeans and combat boots. "I'm sorry Janice, I don't really have time for a girlfriend..." He had just shot down one of the prettiest girls in his grade, just because he didn't have enough time, and he didn't have enough time because for the past two weeks he had been too busy thinking about Maka, or visiting her in the hospital to check if she was okay.

"I-I get it..." Janice muttered, fumbling with a loose string on her shirt. "You already have a girlfriend..." Why did everyone think he had a girlfriend?! He was just checking in on Maka to check if she was doing okay! "No, I really don't have time-" He got cut off by Janice's hurt stare. "You don't have to lie to me Soul, I'd rather be shot-down, not shot-down and lied to." With that, Janice quickly walked by Soul, exiting the classroom.

"Uhg! Damn it!" Soul huffed and exited the classroom, heading to the front of the school. Once he got there, he began walking to the infirmary Maka was in that was only about a mile away.

He approached the well-known room that held his friend, and entered. "Hey Soul." Maka said, looking as bored as ever. "Hey Maka. How you feeling?" He asked, taking a seat on the chair next to her bed. "Oh just great." She retorted, scratching at a cut on her neck. "When will you be let out?" She grimaced slightly and said, "Tomorrow, but next week I'm supposed to outpatient for awhile at a local metal facility." She probably needed to go, especially since she had a failed suicide attempt.

"So how was school?" She was obviously trying to keep the conversation short, to get back to her interrupted nap. "Eh, it was fine. I got asked out again..." He mumbled, glancing down at her feet. "Of course you did.." Maka said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Maka?" Soul caught her attention, changing the subject. "What's up?" He bit his lip, then asked, "Why did you try to kill yourself...?" Did he really have to ask a question like that? That's a little too touchy. "Soul, you've only known me for two weeks. Why should I tell you why I did what I did?" The question was simple, but Soul didn't know how to answer her. "Here let me answer for you. You wanted to know so you could help me." She was dead-on and took the words straight out of him. "Don't you want help?" He asked softly, his crimson eyes filled with concern. "Want help? Sure. But do I need it? No." He was speechless.

"But Maka...you tried killing yourself Shouldn't help be a necessity?" She shook her head firmly and smiled slightly, "I only tried to kill myself to be with my mama..." Her-her mom died? And she was being put up with all the bullying? No wonder she wanted to die. "But Maka, your mom probably wouldn't want you to die would she?" Maka snapped out of her trance and glared at Soul. "You don't even know her." "So you're saying she'd want you to die?" Soul repeated. Maka's shoulders slumped and she muttered, "Guess not.."

They sat there in silence for a bit before Soul asked a question that's been tugging at him, "Do you have a dad?" This time she glared at her hands, and tears brimmed her eyes. "Y-Yes..." Why did mentioning her father make her so upset? "I'm gonna take a nap.." She muttered softly, turning to her side to face away from Soul. "Maka.." he coaxed gently. "See you later Soul.." Her voice was harsh, and angry. At that moment he decided to leave, thinking he was going to have to find out sometime what was wrong with her.

**A/N Hello once again! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :D Remember, the more you review, follow and favorite, the more cookies you will receive 3 Ciao~**


	5. Never Too Late

**A/N Hello! This chapter I'm going to try and base on my own feelings, so this chapter will include some of that. Writing kind of helps release some emotion :)  
Oh by the way, I'm going to use BeriForeverFan's idea that she said in the comments! Thank you so much for that absolutely brilliant idea BeriForeverFan! :D  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know that I don't own Soul Eater.**

Soul sat silently in the loud classroom. It was unusually loud today. Or was it? Or was it always this loud, and Soul never noticed till now? It didn't matter anyways. It's not like he could concentrate on anything. "Okay class. Today we are going to dissect a Banana Bat." Everyone groaned as Professor Stein eased out the cage with the dead Banana Bat in it "Isn't that animal endangered though?" Someone called out. "More the reason we should dissect it." Professor Stein didn't really make sense to anyone.

After that creepy dissection was done with, Soul left the class to head over to second his last class; math. Before that though, he ran into BlackStar, who seemed to be in just as much of a rush as he was in. "Hey bro! I've been looking for you!" Really? That's a surprise considering BlackStar never did something like that. "Kid, the Thompson sisters, Tsubaki, and I have decided we are going to follow you to the hospital whether you like it or not." Souls eyes widened in fear. No way BlackStar and all his friends were gonna do that. Soul could just go home if they decided to do that. But then again, Maka had promised to tell him something last time he called her, and Soul was dying to find out what it was. Guess he was just going to have to be sneaky about it.

"Heh, good luck with it." Soul muttered, walking straight past BlackStar. No way anyone would know who Soul was visiting. Guess he would just have to use his ninja abilities and sneak past everyone. That would just have to work. "See ya later!" BlackStar called out, running off to Gym to meet up with Kid and Tsubaki.

As soon as school ended, Soul quietly slipped through the back gates of the school, and walked around, avoiding anyone he knew. When he reached the front of the school, a good twenty minutes after school had ended, he sighed with relief seeing no one there. "Alright, let's do this..." he muttered, picking up his pace as he walked across the street, beginning his not to long journey to hospital.

"Hey you guys look! There he is!" The kind-hearted girl Tsubaki whispered, pointing at Soul who was crossing the street. "Alright, let's go." Kid announced, standing up from the hidden benches that was surrounded by trees. "Heh, he was too lazy." The older Thompson sister Liz said with an evil smirk. "Now we finally get to know who this girl he's been visiting is." Everyone in the group was incredibly excited, wondering who this girl could be? Maybe she was butt ugly. Maybe she was absolutely beautiful. Who knows? That's why they had to follow him.

Once Soul reached the hospital, he walked up to a nurse and asked to visit room '503'. The nurse complied, and handed him the key to the room. When he left the room, the whole gang BlackStar was with came in. BlackStar confidently strode up to the nurse and asked, "May I also visit room 503?" The nurse was a little suspicious, and declined. "But please! The person in there is a close friend of ours." The nurse sighed, and handed him a key, still doubtful though. "Just please don't take too long, she's been dealing with mental instability with the medicine she's been taking lately." The nurse requested coldly. Oh, so Soul was dating a crazy chick.

After hall upon hall, they finally reached the '500's'. Three doors down that hallway, they saw the door that held the very secret that Soul had been hiding from them. "Ready you guys?" The younger Thompson, Patti asked, looking enthusiastically at everyone else. There was a chorus of 'Yes's' and they went forth to go inside.

BlackStar nervously placed the key into the doorknob and muttered, "This is the moment of truth you guys." He twisted the doorknob open, and opened it widely. "Holy crap!" Was all BlackStar exclaimed when he saw Soul sitting on the bed next to the weirdo Maka Albarn. "Soul! You're with her?" BlackStar hissed, glaring over at Maka, remembering the time he had punched her.

No way Soul could escape now. Now everyone was going to know. Now rumors were going to spread, and mean things were going to be said. His popularity would decrease greatly, and he probably wouldn't have very many friends left. All Soul could do was glare and shout at the the simple word. "Leave." But no one was leaving. They were all just standing in the doorway. Maka was about to pass out, and became scared when BlackStar crossed the room. "How long have you been visiting her?" Tsubaki asked, genuinely curious. "What's it to you?" Soul spat, glaring at everyone besides Maka. "Just asking..." Liz muttered.

"About two and a half weeks." He muttered, glancing over at Maka who was trembling. "A whole month without us knowing?!" Patti surely was surprised. "Yes Patti, now will you please leave?" Souls tone became polite, but it was obvious he was still pissed off. "Sure, just don't expect me to be nice to her because you're 'with' her." BlackStar said with an angry glint in his eye. "That's fine, because I'll protect her." Once he said that, everyone left.

"Do you really mean that Soul?" Maka asked, her voice shaking in disbelief. "That I'll protect you? Yeah, of course." He smiled, and moved her bangs to the side to take a good look at her eyes. "Sorry they're such jerks." He mutters with a little sigh. "It's okay, I'm used to it." She smiled back, happy to have someone finally caring for her again. "Wait, but what about your friends? Won't you become a loser if you hang out with me..." Maka grumbled, shifting her eyes to the ceiling. "Doesn't matter Maka. You're way more interesting than them." She laughed a little, and secretly thanked him for being so kind to her. Now how was she going to handle her father when she was going to get out?****

A/N This chapter took about 40 minutes to make, when it usually takes longer. That made me happy :3 Anyways, any of you who got the '503' reference will receive whole baskets of cookies! It's okay if you don't though, you will still receive cookies for reading this. Anyways, goodbye! Please RR! Ciao~


	6. Dance With the Devil

**A/N Hello :D In close to a week, I'm going to be on a week long Spring vacation so in that period of time, multiple chapters will arrive for you beautiful viewers 3! I'm getting my friend to watch Soul Eater and yeah c: This chapter was inspired by the song 'Scars' by Elegeion and the song 'The Light Behind Your Eyes' by My Chemical Romance. Please enjoy this chapter :3**

Disclaimer: Well I don't own anything. You all know that. A disclaimer isn't really necessary...

Once Maka was released from the hospital, she slid home, hoping her papa would say yes to pay insurance. Heavens knows that Maka would never be able to pay off something like a hospital bill. But if her papa wasn't willing to cooperate, then she would have to figure out a way to pay.

At home, everything was a deadly silence. The sound of the door opening definitely would've been heard by her papa if he was even awake. Or even at home. But to Maka's misfortune, he was at home, and he was waiting quietly in the living room for her arrival. This was a surprise. Why would he be quiet? He was only ever quiet when he was trying to be tolerant while holding in a brick load of a usually bad emotion. "Maka. You're back." His voice was uneven and cold, and right then and there she could tell he was pissed. And when he was pissed, his wrath knew no bounds. Out of all people she should know. There were bruises and permanently fragile bones to prove it.

"H-Hello papa..." Maka muttered, standing in the outskirts of the living room. "Maka, come over here and hug your papa." His voice was almost too a beastly growl, and his shaggy bangs were overcasting his eyes. Not that she would want to see his eyes. They were terrifying when she saw them.

Obeying his orders as to not get punished, Maka nervously walked over to him, and took a seat on the edge of the couch. He grabbed her wrist, and tugged her in closer. "Maka, you can't reach me from the edge of the couch." His breath stunk of cheap alcohol as he pulled Maka right into his shoulder. "You were gone for two weeks...too long." He muttered, closing his eyes. He sucked in his breath before continuing. "I thought you were going to die like your mother and leave me." The anger in his voice was replaced by sadness. "You wouldn't do that to your beloved papa now would you Maka?" He glanced down at her, as as she shook her head in fear. "Good..." He huffed his chest and smiled.

The next few minutes were spent in silence before Maka quietly asked, "May I please go to my room?" His grip around her wrist tightened. "You just want to leave me don't you?" This is the first time Maka had ever seen her dad cry. "N-No of course not, I'm just tired." She was blatantly lying, and he knew it. "I know one way I'll never leave you..." He muttered, his voice becoming rapid, and returning to it's usual anger. But this time it had something else in it. It had desperation. "W-What do you mean?" Maka tried to struggle but her fathers iron grip made it impossible to leave.

He gently asked her to lie down on the couch, and smiled sickeningly sweet. "I'm never going to leave you Maka..." he repeated. After that, he was sure to never leave her. He had entered, and now he would never leave. He had crossed the line between abusive father, to molestor.

Her night was filled with tears, and blood on her wrists created with a small metallic blade. She made no effort to stop the blood or the tears, and all she wanted to do was die. Unfortunately it was too late to go to any drug stores, so that was out of the question. For now at least. Her hair was a mess, and was cascading messily over her bruised shoulders. That night with bandages over her arms, and a large blanket covering her entire blanket, she fell into a damaged sleep. Her dreams turned into nightmares, and she wished her father could've been the one to die.

The next morning, Maka chose a grey sweater that covered her arms completely, and a pair of sweatpants she could care less about. She didn't even bother to tie her hair into pigtails that morning. She was too tired and uncaring to even think of the idea to do so. Once she had on her sneakers and her backpack weighing on her shoulders, she headed to school.

At the bus, people were there snickering at her more so than usual. Just what she needed. "Hey." A familiar voice passed by her ears, but didn't catch her attention. "I said hey." Soul growled, stepping in front of Maka. He gasped when he saw the bags under her eyes, and a bruise on her neck. Her face was unusually pale, and he could see the edge of a bandage on her wrist. "What happened?" He asked softly. "Hey look, Soul's talking to the bookworm!" Someone shouted, with a mocking laugh. Maka made no appearance of even hearing him.

` "Maka, please tell me." She turned away from Soul who was only trying to help. But too bad no no one could help the angering hurt she felt between her legs. "Go away." She hissed, stuffing her hands into her sweater pockets. What had gone wrong? Just a couple days ago they were friends, and now she acted as if she hated him. Was it something he did? "Maka, please tell me. What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She yelped at the touch, and turned around, tears brimming her eyes.

His hand retreated in almost an instant back to his side, as he just stared at Maka. What the hell was up with her? Just when she seemed a bit better, there she was, even worse. Every drop of hope that was in her had drained away. Her eyes had dulled from the previous emerald green, to a dull greyish green. Her hair even had dulled a bit. Everything about her screamed 'depressed'. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." Soul muttered, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets as well. "It's okay. It's not your fault..." She replied, her voice tired and small.

What was that thing Maka had wanted to tell him at the hospital? Was it why she had done what she had done? Now Soul was absolutely dying to find out. He had to. He wanted so badly to help her. He had never seen anyone so scared at a simple touch.****

A/N Sorry, I couldn't think of an ending to the chapter (;_;)... Anyways, hoped you liked it :D I was also inspired by the song 'Toxicity' by System of a Down, and I was greatly inspired by the song 'Monster' by Meg and Dia during the scene with Maka and her dad... If you hadn't heard of the song 'Monster', I just want to say it is really amazing.. so yeah you should definitely check it out if you haven't :3 Please RR! Ciao~


	7. Come As You Are

**A/N Hello! I'm rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood and oh my goodness, there were so many things that passed by me xD. Well a certain someone is making their debut in this chapter :D By the way, thank you all so much for keeping up with me on this story 3 I'm serious. I mean 29 reviews? That's alot for me! Thank you!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean seriously. If I owned Soul Eater, why would I be writing fanfiction about it?

Throughout the week, Maka kept up with the whole hair down look, either accompanied by sweatpants or basketball shorts. There was never a shortage of tears in her sad body, and her eyes were always red and puffy. After what her father had done to her, Maka actually wanted to look unappealing to the general public. She didn't want to be a target to someone else. Just thinking about what happened, made Maka's legs hurt, and her hands curl up into fists.

"Hey." A kind voice sailed through the nearly empty hallway. Maka slowly turned around, looking at a girl that looked vaguely familiar. "You're Maka right?" Maka slowly nodded, glaring unintentionally at this girl. "I'm Tsubaki, you met me at the hospital.." Tsubaki muttered, with a sheepish grin. What did Tsubaki want with Maka? If she was friends with BlackStar, then she must be trouble. "What do you want?" Maka hissed, her emerald eyes shooting daggers. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to apologize for how rude BlackStar has been to you." Her face was a mix of sympathy and distant annoyance. Annoyance for BlackStar. "Uhm, it's okay..." Maka muttered, scratching at her shoulder. "No it's not. He's been so rude to you. I've seen him punch you and I didn't even do anything... I'm sorry.." Tsubaki said, her voice shaking in guilt.

"That's the least of my worries now anyways..." Maka said, with a heavy sigh. Tsubaki looked up at Maka, the emerald eyes that were once gleaming with perseverance were now dull and sad. "W-What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, noticing Maka's face twist in disgust. "It's..It's nothing. Please don't worry about it." There was an uncomfortable silence that passed between them before Tsubaki said, "Well if you ever want to talk, I'm free. Please understand I'm not out to hurt you, I really do want to help." With that, they exchanged eye contact, and walked off in different directions.

This was the second time a fairly random person came to her to help her. First it was Soul, and now it was Tsubaki. Was she really that depressed looking? Whatever, its not liked looks particularly mattered for her anymore. She gets treated the same if she tries or doesn't try to look good. Infact she's less of a target when she doesn't try. As she walks slowly to the world of the outside, she bumps into someone. She focuses her bothered thoughts on to who it was that was in front of her. It was Soul. Go figure.

"Hey Maka." Soul said quietly, noticing Maka's usual disoriented expression. That's how they always looked whenever they bumped into each other. It was like she was in a completely different world. "What?" Maka's brows furrowed. "I said 'hey Maka'." She was acting like a lost child that couldn't find her way home. "No, I heard you, it's just...why did you bump into me?" Maka asked, her mouth pulled into an expectant frown. "As I recall, you were the one who bumped into me Miss SmartyPants." Soul teased with a smirk. "Oh...sorry. I guess I was distracted by something else..." Her gaze grew a bit distant and her face twisted into an unnervingly sad expression. Again, he wondered what in the world could possibly be making her so sad?

In an act of curiosity, he grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her over to the schools P.E. field. She wanted to escape from his grip. She was dreading what he was going to do, her anxiety rising. His grip was making a couple wounds on her wrist reopen, having been poorly bandaged from this morning. "Okay Maka, what's up? You've been ignoring me ever since you got out of the hospital and you've been looking as depressed and scared as ever. When i touched your shoulder on Monday, you flinched away from me, and had a look of horror on your face like I killed a puppy or something." He finished, flailing his arms around in the air, looking very animated.

"It was nothing! Nothing happened..." She was lying through her teeth and he could tell. "Please just tell me Maka. You know, I do care." he admitted, staring expectantly at Maka, waiting to see what she was going to say. She opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say. Should she just tell him, or ignore him like everyone else? Every part of her brain was screaming not to tell him, but her heart would beg to differ. "I-I was...uhm.." She trailed off, glancing around nervously. His eyes trailed down, noticing a red glint of something trailing down her wrist. Before Maka could continue, Soul had strided over and pulled up her sleeve to see the source of where the red glint was coming from.

There were probably around ten new cuts, and a ton of old and faded cuts trailing up and down her arm. Two of them were open and bleeding. Soul was gawking. "M-Maka, did you do this?" He barely managed to ask, before looking up at Maka. Her face was struck with horror, and she looked about ready to throw up. She stumbled back, pulling her sleeve back down. "Please don't tell anyone..." She whispered, her eyes wide in fear. He saw her vulnerable. The only other man who saw her vulnerable was her dad. But she didn't even consider him human anymore. Her dad was a monster. The kind of monster that hid in the depths of your heart and never left.

"I would never tell anyone." Soul said, and out of an act of care, he hugged her. "Whoever made you hurt yourself, I'll personally let them know how much they'll regret it." At that moment, Maka felt protected again. Like how she felt with her mom. How her mom always protected her from papa. Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible to befriend Soul. "Thank you for caring.." Maka whispered, her voice weak. He smiled, and stepped a foot back to look directly at Maka. "Now to find this bastard who destroyed you.." He said with his signature smirk, clenching his fists in preparation. "That would be a bad idea..." Maka muttered, scratching at a small cut on her cheek. "Too bad. Just tell me who it is, and he'll be in a world of pain." He said, with a confident half smirk, half smile. ****

A/N Hello again :D Sorry if I made Soul a bit out of character, but I just really wanted something good to happen to Maka. T_T

And the person who made her official debut was Tsubaki! I know she was already in a previous chapter, but you didn't really see her do much. I was thinking about adding in Crona and doing something with him. What do you guys think? Do you want me to add in Crona? And if you do, do you want me to make Crona a boy or girl? Or do you want me to make him transgender or something? Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed :3 Please RR! Thank you all so much, and I love you. I'll give you some more cookies if you RR alright? Ciao~


	8. Heaven Help Us

**A/N Hello! Here I am once more, very motivated to write another chapter! Anyhoo, thank you all so much for the comments, reviews, and favorites :). When I first started this fic I thought barely anyone was gonna care about it honestly didn't even know if I should continue it. But because of all of you, I want to continue, and I want to finish it! By the way, a certain 'miss' someone is going to show her debut in here ;D**

**Disclaimer: You all know that I own none of this! Why should I have to tell you again -^-**

In the mirror, was a reflection of a girl she hated. A girl who would let her father do something to her like that. The girl who didn't even put up a fight when he began to undress her. Maka's eyes were glassy and wet, and her lips were trembling. She so badly wanted to throw the wet and red razor away, but she knew she would find some other way to hurt herself. It was like an addiction. Seeing the blood was like a rush of pure ecstasy, till it stopped bleeding. Then she would just make another cut, releasing the anger she had for herself and her dad onto her red and white skin. Whenever she finished the deed of making thin white red lines on her arms, she would sigh with relief, till the angry and guilty emotions swelled back up again. Then she just continued cutting. She was basically digging deeper and deeper into her grave.

There was a sprinkle of blood scattered on the tile floor, under the shadow of her thin arms. She weakly stood up, mildly impressed with the damage she did this time, and walked the short distance to the sink. She glanced at the old T-shirt she was wearing along with the basketball and noticed some blood had managed to stain itself onto the area on her shirt around her hip. Tears plunged over without her permission, and she rinsed away the blood under icy cold water, and quickly covered them in a some large band aids and walked out.

She was greeted by the morning sun that was shining through her old window, and she frowned, shying away from the light. It was like she was becoming a vampire. Not wanting to be in the sun, and always wanting to see blood. But not just anyone's blood. She only wanted to see her own blood. She was the 'unique' vampire. She dryly laughed at the thought, and replaced her pajama shirt with a bra, shirt, and the gray sweatshirt she always seemed to be wearing as of late. She quickly slid out of her shorts and into black sweatpants. She stuffed her feet into a pair of gray sneakers and went into the bathroom again to brush her teeth and her hair.

After getting ready for school, Maka slung her backpack over her shoulders, and slipped out into the foreboding cuts ached under the sloppy bandages she managed to get ahold of, but just shrugged it off and continued walking. After walking a few blocks, she reached the bus stop, and noticed a pink head of feminine hair about twenty feet away. Maka couldn't tell who it was, and was a bit curious to find out.

Sliding quietly next to the empty spot that was near the pink haired girl, she suddenly felt tense. What had caused her to suddenly be social? Wait...this wasn't being social! This was Maka trying to awkwardly grab attention. "Hi..." Maka muttered, reaching the pink haired girls ear. The girl turned her head, anxious in await to see who was grabbing her attention. "Wh-Who are you?!" The girl cried defensively, holding her books tighter to herself. "I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." Maka said uncomfortably. "M-Maka?" It almost sounded as if the girl was tasting a delicacy as she delicately said Maka's name. "I'm Chrona." The girl now better known as Chrona shyly introduced, not daring to look up.

At school, at lunch in the nearly abandoned track field, there was BlackStar again, picking on some poor kid who was just passing by. After BlackStar was done, he turned around and snickered at something, making Maka curious. "Hey hottie, why don't you come over here and try some of this?" BlackStar shouted with that special annoying laugh of his. Maka looked at who he was talking to, and saw Chrona. The girl she had talked to for a while before getting on the bus! Maka had had enough of his bullying, especially to a new student who didn't deserve any of it.

Out of character of how she was feeling earlier, Maka stormed over to BlackStar, fists clenched in preparation. "Stop it now!" Maka shouted across the black asphault, catching both Chrona's and BlackStar's attention. "Stop bullying her!" A flame of pure hatred was bubbling and about to overflow through Maka's mouth, and possibly fists. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" BlackStar sneered with another laugh. "Do you think she deserves being bullied?! Chrona didn't do anything!" Maka was practically seeing red. "She annoyed me with how anxious she looked." BlackStar said lamely. "That is no excuse!"

A few moments later, Soul walked through the hall to see a heated shouting match going on between BlackStar and Maka, with Chrona nervously trembling in the background. "Hey! Don't blame all of this on me!" BlackStar screamed, spitting in Makas face. "You're no worse than my dad!" Maka screamed before her mouth had come to a complete halt. Had she really just said that? Out loud? "Looks like you got daddy issues. He isn't giving you the car you wanted?" BlackStar teased causing Maka's fists to ball once more. "I'm right of course. The great BlackStar is never wrong!" BlackStar exclaimed in pride.

Before another word flew out of his prideful mouth, Maka threw a punch. "Looks like bringing up your dad is a sensitive topic huh? " The blue haired idiot sneered, grasping angrily onto Maka's left wrist. "Shut up!" Maka screamed, before BlackStar kicked her, sending her to the ground. "Bet it was your fault you have daddy issues." BlackStar said, with a wide grin that stretch from ear to ear plastered on his face. "BlackStar, what are you doing!" Soul stepped into the scene, getting tired of the lame faces BlackStar had been making. "Hey Soul." The short blue haired Sophomore said, far too casually for the situation that was being presented. "Stop being an ass BlackStar." Soul growled, making his way over to his 'friend'. "What do you mean?" BlackStar asked, innocently blinking his eyes. That was such an stupid way to look innocent.

"You know damn well what I mean. Stop being a jerk to Maka!" Soul shouted, emotions surfacing through his snarled mouth. "Since when did you start caring about her? She's just flat chested nerd who can't defend herself!" Soul just wish he would shut up. Before Soul could punch the blue headed jerk, a soft hand prevented him from doing so.

"Soul, just stop..." Maka whispered, dropping her hand back to her side. "But he was being a jerk!" There was an odd silence before Maka spoke again, "Just let it go Soul." Her voice was a bit unforgiving, but not harsh. "But-" "But nothing Soul, just let it go." Maka walked away, feeling an angry throb between her legs that had awoken from BlackStars prejudice words. Soul was completely confused, and didn't know whether to follow Maka, or leave her to her own devices. He decided to follow. BlackStar just snickered and walked in the opposite direction.

A couple minutes later, Maka was sitting under the comfortable shade of a lemon tree with her knees tucked in close to her face. Was what BlackStar said really to? Did the problems her dad caused just insignificant? Now not only did it feel like what her dad did was her fault, but it also felt like she deserved it. Like a cracked dam, small trickles of water dripped from her eyes down to her chin. How she craved the comfort of her blade right now.

"Hey, Maka," She whipped her head around to see Soul approach, slightly out of breath, "Could I ask you a question?" Maka just continued to stare. "Fine." She answered, hoping to get over this conversation as quickly as possible. "Why did say BlackStar was no better than your dad?" He asked in his usual calm tone. Her eyes widened, paralyzed in anxiety of how to answer. "Uh-uh..." She glanced around nervously, hoping to be able to escape the touchy question. "I-I..." She brought her knees in closer and whispered something incoherent. "You what?" Soul asked, scooting in a little closer.

"I-I got..." she finished her sentence shortly after, still incoherent. "Maka I can't understand you." He didn't realize how hard this was for her to admit. "My-My dad...uhm...he...well...uh.." She glanced up at him, making uncomfortable eye contact.  
"He..uh... raped me."

**A/N I think this was my longest chapter so far! I hope you all enjoy it! (It was four pages in Google Documents :D). Yes I know, somewhat of a cliffhanger, but don't fret, because now I'm on Spring vacation, and that means I can update a lot quicker! **  
**So how did you like Chrona? Its my first time ever writing him and I think I didn't do too bad. (I prefer calling Chrona a him even though I wrote Chrona in as a girl.) Do you want more of Chrona, or is this fine? And are there any other characters any of you want to debut or all of these characters good? Thank you all so much! Love you :D! ~Ciao~**


	9. Here Comes The Rain Again

**A/N Hello all of you! There's some guy a outside my condominium complex that just was just screaming "AAAAH AAAH THAT B**CH IS NAKED!" I'm scared to go outside (; _ ;). Anyway, thank you for favoriting and reviewing my last chapter :3. I love you all! Please enjoy chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer: ...I own nothing...**

"I-I got..." she finished her sentence shortly after, still incoherent. "Maka I can't understand you." He didn't realize how hard this was for her to admit. "My-My dad...uhm...he...well...uh.." She glanced up at him, making uncomfortable eye contact.

"He..uh... raped me."

The leaves fluttered easily, being propelled by the fast winds. Maka's sandy hair fluttered in the breeze, as she clasped her clammy hands together nervously. "W-What?" Soul asked, backing up a couple feet. "You heard me Soul...now just-just go away." She muttered, staring at the ground. "Just go away." She repeated, now at a harsh whisper. He was speechless, trying to figure out what to say. He had just found out Maka's dad had violated her in the most vulnerable way, and had no clue as to what to say. He had never known anyone who had gone through such horrible situations. "I-I'm sorry he did that to you Maka...I-" He cut himself off, becoming more and more anxious since she was not responding.

He stepped forward once more, holding gently onto her hand, making her shiver. Since actions always spoke louder than words, and he couldn't even formulate words, he instead just hugged her. It isn't like they haven't hugged before, but this time it was different. This time, Maka hugged back. Short shallow breaths followed, and he knew Maka was crying. Suddenly Maka pulled away and glanced down at the floor, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. "Why are you being so nice to me." She whispered, her voice cracking. "Because," He paused with a little smirk, "You're more interesting than everybody else."

She smiled slightly and looked up into his crimson eyes that were gleaming in the afternoon light. Through the steaming emotions of hatred and depression, a new emotion she had never experienced before was arising. She glanced away with a slight blush, not even understanding why she would be blushing. Her heart was even a bit faster than usual. He kept staring at her, trying to figure out the sudden change in emotions. "Could you please stop staring at me..." She muttered, fumbling with something in her hand. "Oh, sorry." The bell rang throughout the school, and they walked silently next to each other before heading off to different classes.

During World History, Maka had chosen a seat in the far back hoping to avoid everyone. Unfortunately for her, Tsubaki had taken a seat next to her. "Hi Maka." Tsubaki said cheerfully. Maka glanced over at the busty girl with a shy smile. "Hi." she mumbled, glancing back down at the paper filled with notes in front of her. "So...are you on Soul a thing now?" Tsubaki asked, earnestly curious. Maka's cheeks heated up, "N-No! We're just friends..." She trailed off, her blush spreading. "Are you sure? I saw you guys hugging earlier at lunch, and talking by a tree. I think it'd be kind of cute if you two started dating. " Tsubaki said with a sweet smile. Tsubaki noticed the innocent blush that crept onto Maka's face and giggled.

"But, he wouldn't even like me! And-and I don't even like him!" Somehow, Tsubaki had managed to lighten Maka's mood and completely distract her from her usual thoughts. "It's okay to like him Maka. You are fifteen after all." Tsubaki was just being so insistent about all of this. "Tsubaki! That'd be crazy! I'm a flat chested loser! No one would like me!" Maka exclaimed quietly, wondering what had gotten into her new friend. "Maka, you'd be surprised. Soul really does care about you okay? He's never scared about anyone like this before you." Maka was genuinely surprised by this. "Pay attention!" The teacher Ms. Asuza barked, now beginning her unnecessarily long lecture on the development of Northern Italy.

After school, Maka slipped away, and walked over to a park she had a love-hate relationship with. Love because it had always been there all her life, and hate because it was always where her papa left her went he went to go to a club or something like that. She strided over to the swings, and planted her butt on one, and began to carelessly swing. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the breeze slip through her ashen blond hair. Once she got high enough, she began to feel weightless and she began to grin. She felt giddy, and felt like a child. "Having fun up there?" Her eyes snapped open and she gazed over at the smiling Soul who had just snuck up on her. "Yeah, it makes me feel like a child again..."

"Did you like being a child?" Soul asked, taking a seat on the swing next to her as she slowed down. "Yeah, I did. My mom was always so sweet. She'd take me everywhere whenever she went travelling. She'd protect me from my dad..." Maka was surprised at how open she was being with him. It wasn't like her to just be emotionally open and show her vulnerabilities. Especially since she had only known Soul for a little over a month. "Your mom sounds really awesome. What happened to her though?" She sighed and muttered, "She got cancer only half a year ago, and she died while I was in her arms..." Maka hated the memory, and once more wished that it could have been her father who'd died.

There was a moment of calm silence besides the creaking of the swings before Soul said, "You know it isn't your fault what your father did to you." It was like he could read her mind. She remained silent, wanting to hope he was right. "It was his fault he did it. Not yours. You never even deserved it. You're too kind to have deserved it." He said, glancing sideways at Maka. She was blushing lightly as she murmured 'thanks'.

Soon enough, the sun had began to climb down the ladder of blue that was the sky, till it was replaced by the sullen moon. "I should get going..." the ashen-haired girl said, jumping off the swing. "Yeah, I agree." The white-haired sophomore said, following behind her. Before she was able to leave completely, he swung her around, and examined her face for a moment. He was unsure of what to do. She was staring anxiously up at him, and her whole structure tensed up as he leaned in to given a small peck to her forehead.

Her eyes widened, and she took in a large breath, unreasonable fear flowing through her body. Even the simple form of care that was a kiss got changed by her dad. Now any form of contact from a male scared her. Especially since a kiss on the forehead was what happened right before she was asked to undress. "Don't. Do. That." Maka hissed, turning around and storming away, unseen tears falling to her chin. Well that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

**A/N I hoped you liked this chapter! I had to rewrite it about three times because I just had no idea what to do with it .. I hope this chapter isn't bad, it took me about two hours to write. And how did you like the little recap at the beginning of the chapter? Was it okay? Or should I stop doing that? Anyways for any of you Hetalia lovers out there, I will be posting a Hetalia one-shot GerIta quite soon! Well it's 1:13 am right now and I have to get up at 10:30, so I'm just gonna go to bed now. Sleep well or read well all of you beautiful humanoids! Please RR! ~Ciao~ **


	10. All I Ever Wanted

**A/N Omg i just rewatched episode 11 and 12 of Soul Eater where Tsubaki confronts her brother and it was so bitter-sweet :'(. Anyways, thank you all so much for your awesome review, favorites and follows! They made me super duper excited to write more! Oh, and also I drew 5 different flags on my nails just to show how obsessed I am over Hetalia *_*. (Any of you relate, or I am alone here?)**

**Disclaimer: If there's a disclaimer here, then you know I don't own any of this.**

Soon enough, the sun had began to climb down the ladder of blue that was the sky, till it was replaced by the sullen moon. "I should get going..." the ashen-haired girl said, jumping off the swing. "Yeah, I agree." The white-haired sophomore said, following behind her. Before she was able to leave completely, he swung her around, and examined her face for a moment. He was unsure of what to do. She was staring anxiously up at him, and her whole structure tensed up as he leaned in to given a small peck to her forehead.

Her eyes widened, and she took in a large breath, unreasonable fear flowing through her body. Even the simple form of care that was a kiss got changed by her dad. Now any form of contact from a male scared her. Especially since a kiss on the forehead was what happened right before she was asked to undress. "Don't. Do. That." Maka hissed, turning around and storming away, unseen tears falling to her chin. Well that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

The blankets were scratchy and stuffy, and wrapped around Maka like a tortilla. There was a light sheen of sweat covering her entire body, and she tossed around unable to sleep. The sweet glow of the moonlight was being hidden by severe storm clouds that were threatening to fill the sky with lightning. Her mind was like a storm of emotions. There was anxiety, happiness, and guilt swirling around causing internal chaos. When Soul showed how he had scared about her at the park, she had told him to piss off. She didn't mean to do that, it was sort of just a subconscious reaction, that had been originally implanted into her brain by her dad. Just one more reason to hate her pitiful father.

The first zap of lightning struck a few miles away, the brilliant light dancing in the sky. Maka glanced through her wide window and looked at the scene with a somewhat happy expression. For a few minutes she watched the lightning dance through the dull, black sky, and her mind began to drift into the world of dreams, till she hard the familiar sound of the door slam open.

Her eyes snapped open, and she sunk completely under the covers as she heard the all too familiar footsteps approach her bedroom. The footsteps fell heavy and hard, and stopped right in front of her closed door. She pressed her lips together, and gulped, fear engulfing her entire being. After a moment, the footsteps turned around and went to a different room. She sighed, relieved that her dad had not entered. If he did, Maka knew that she would've gotten some sort of beating. Being disturbed by the footsteps of her father, she was now wide awake.

The next morning the sun shone brilliantly across the lightly clouded sky, and Maka woke up, not even remembering that she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes. and saw the full effect of the razor and her arms. She had never really seen her cuts in the light of day, and gasped at how crimson and red they were. Some of them were faded and pink, while the more recent ones were still a bright red the light red around it caused from agitation. The cuts that scaled the lengths of her arms were almost like a story. Some were caused from peers, and others were caused by her dad. Most people she was just a stupid attention-seeker for making the small incisions of emotions on her arms, but others like Soul for example, just wanted to help her.

Even thinking about Soul made Maka kind of guilty. She still had the memory fresh in her mind of him turning her around and giving her a light kiss on the forehead. She really wished he hadn't done that. Now her mind was in turmoil and she was lost in her thoughts of what to do because of him. Then for the tenth time in the past twenty-four hours, she thought about how she wouldn't feel guilty if her dad hadn't done what he did.

She glanced over at her clock and saw that it was ten-thirty, a perfect time to wake up on a Saturday for Maka. She slid out under her thick covers, and slipped out of her pajamas into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved loose fitting shirt. She grabbed two hair ties, and feeling a bit happier than she had in the past week, she put her hair up into two perfect pigtails. She pulled out some white socks and a pair of converse she had worn down greatly, and slipped them on.

Only a few minutes later, she was outside heading to the park she went to yesterday. She thought that maybe being outside on the swingset she loved would help clear her mind. She walked the two blocks to the park that was hidden by shady trees, and noticed there was a silhouette of someone already by the swingsets. She tensed up, and slowly continued approaching the figure, already anticipating who it could be.

As she crossed the length of the grassy field, she saw the spiky white head of hair that only belonged to one person. Soul. Even more anxious than before, she glanced around, and looked down at her feet. He stared at her, and continued standing under the shade of the tree. "Hey Maka, didn't expect to see you here." He said, a bit too casually. "Uhm, yeah..." There was an uncomfortable silence, that just stretched on and on. She went to the park to clear her mind, not meet up with one of the sources of her emotional distress.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you Soul...I-I'm just scared of-of physical contact..." She spurted out, nervously glancing back up at Soul under her bangs. "You don't have to apologize. It was pretty uncool of me to do something like that to you anyways." He said, with a little smirk. "How do you always manage to know what to say to comfort me? I don't even know what to say to comfort me!" Maka bursted with a little sigh, taking a couple steps forward. "Guess I just know how to." He retorted, extending his hand to Maka. She stared at his hand like it was poison. "I promise I won't hurt you." His crimson eyes softened, and she couldn't just help but walk over and accept. "I know I've already said this a million times but thank you." Emerald eyes met with crimson, and both colors matched, like the joyous colors of Christmas. He pulled her in for a comfortable hug as they settled there, under the shade of the tree.

**A/N I made this chapter so fluffy xD It's as fluffy as a bird, don'tcha think? Anyhoo, things may be going well now, but you just wait and see till the next chapter :3! Mwahahahaha I feel so malicious right now. My friend is right next to me as well writing fanfiction for the manga Skip Beat! Whoo, social interaction! Okay..well goodbye. ~Ciao~**


	11. Toxicity

**A/N Oh my goodness, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and kind words :). They make me super happy to write more! Its only two days into Spring Vacation and I've already posted about three chapters xD. Okay to get in the writing mood even more, I'm gonna rewatch more episodes of Soul Eater!**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nada. Nothing.**

The foggy air swirled around the nearly empty sidewalk. The only one occupying the sidewalk was Maka. Her steps fell lightly across the street as she cornered an apartment building that stood tall next to her small house. Over by the yellow house she had become so familiar living in, was an unfamiliar shiny black truck, that held a couple boxes in the back. She shifted her eyes to the window of her house to see a short busty woman who looked to be about twenty, who was looking at her dad oh so lovingly. Maka gulped nervously, and went inside.

"Oh Maka!" Her dad called out as soon as Maka entered the treacherous house. "I'd like you to meet someone!" He was obviously drunk. She abided, and went into the kitchen to find her papa's hand wrapped around the woman's waist. "Hello sweetie." The woman said, very obviously drunk. "Hi." Maka muttered shyly. "Don't be shy hun, come and given me a hug!" She jutted her pale arm out, expecting Maka to embrace her. Again, Maka abided, and went in for the hug. The woman pulled her tightly into her perfumed cleavage, giving a quick kiss to Maka's father.

"I love you so much Spirit." The woman said, pulling Maka's father better known as Spirit in for a tight hug. "I love you too Candy." Spirit muttered going in for a sloppy kiss. Before Maka could leave, Spirit grabbed her hand and announced, "Guess what Maka! Candy is gonna be your new mom!" Maka's face paled, and she felt like throwing up. Only a little over a month her mother, his wife, had died. And now he was moving on to someone else that quickly. "What's wrong sweetie? You look a little sick." Candy said, with drunken concern. "Oh, no, uh I'm fine." Maka said a little too quickly. "You don't have to lie to your new mom sweetie!" Candy said with a little giggle and hiccup. "Oh no really, I'm fine. I'm-I'm gonna go finish my homework." Maka excused herself while Candy and her father engaged in a steamy kissing session.

Maka flopped onto her bed, snuggling her soft white pillow. She hated her dad so much. Maka was livid. How dare he find another woman just when his wife of fifteen years died just a month ago. When she was in the kitchen, she wanted to strangle She sat up straight, and looked around for something to throw. Not wanting to break anything, she threw her pillow, hitting the door softly.

A few minutes later, the door swung open, and Candy came in, wearing one of Spirit's long button up shirts and a pair of underwear and nothing else. "Hey sweetie, I hope you'll be fine with me being your new mom. It may seem sudden, but your father and I have been in love for over a couple years now." At this point she had crossed the room, plopping down on Maka's bed. "Two years...?" Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. He's been cheating on mama for two whole years under everyone's nose? "Yes sweetie, two years. Your father really is an amazing guy isn't he?" Candy said, her voice dreamy and lustful. Maka gulped and remained silent. "I know this must be strange and all, to have a new mother sweetie, but I want us to try and become friends!" Candy said with a youthful giggle. Maka snapped her head over at the busty brunette and hissed, "Don't even try to act like you're my friend. You're only here because of my dad. Don't even try." She spat out the last three words, and glared intensely at Candy.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Candy spoke up, her tone now malicious, "Hey I was just trying to be nice. No need to get your little panties in a twist, girl." She flounced her curly locks over her shoulders and glared icily at Maka. She stood up to leave before Maka shouted, "Have fun getting an STD!" Candy slammed the door closed, her hips swaying as she angrily walked back into Spirit's room. Maka lied back down on her bed with an angry sigh. She hasn't even known Candy for more than ten minutes and she already hates her. And she was pretty sure Candy did not like her either.

Moments later, the door slammed open, her papa standing there and Candy clung to his side like a tumor. "Maka," He hissed, striding over to his fearful daughter, "I heard what you said to Candy." He glared at her and shortly after, slapped her. It surprisingly stung more than usual. Tears sprung to her eyes, as she rubbed her tender cheek. "Say sorry to Candy now." He growled, pulling Candy in for a kiss as if to prove some sort of point. "I'm-I'm sorry...I-I guess i lashed out unnecessary anger.." Maka muttered, the salty tears began to flow down her soft cheeks. Candy just snickered and said looked sweetly at Spirit, "Maka told me to get an STD."

Maka really hated Candy now. Reacting from Candy's response, Spirit balled his fist that wasn't occupied by Maka, and slammed his clenched hand into her stomach. She tried to catch her breath, before another fist was slammed into her jaw. She tried to blink, but everything was moving around so quickly. "Don't you dare insult the love of my life. Don't you dare disrespect her!" Spirit screamed, punching her in the nose with full force. She could feel blood coming out, and she could taste it too. There was one last hit to her jaw, before she heard her phone go off.

Trying to stay conscious, Maka blinked her eyes continuously. Out of the corner of her fading vision, she saw Candy pick up Maka's phone. She flipped it open, and answered it. "Yeah...who is this?..." A few seconds later, Candy shoved the phone in front of Maka's face. "Answer it." She hissed, waiting impatiently for Maka to grab the phone. Not wanting to be hit more, Maka grabbed the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello...?" Maka asked, her voice shaking. "Hey Maka. It's Soul. Who was that just now?" Candy and her papa were staring at her impatiently. "It was no one Soul, I got to go." She hung up, and closed her phone.

Maka set her phone on her small pillow next to her, and examined her hands. "Your dad is so strong..." Candy said to Maka, lightly kissing Spirit on the lips. "We're gonna go in the another room, alright Maka? So don't bother us." Spirit said, slapping Candy on the ass. They exited the room, leaving Maka on her bed, head swimming in pain. She had just been punched three times, all hard and sharp, leaving a tear jerking pain in its essence. She heard ringing in her ears, and her whole stomach and head was consumed by pain.

She lied down on her back, when she heard her phone go off again. She slowly reached for it and flipped it open. "Maka?" Soul's voice came from the other line, filled with concern. "S-Soul..." She was fading in and out, and the blood wasn't stopping. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing how weak her voiced sounded. "I-I'm fine...Soul just..." She paused to cough up some spit from being so dizzy and nauseous, and shut her eyes, trying to feel less sick. "Maka! What's happening?!" His voice was rising, and it sounded like he was moving around. "I-I..." She trailed off, and before she fell unconscious, teetering on the brink of sleep and confusion, she said, "Please take me to the hospital..." She whispered her address into the phone.

She didn't mean to tell him that, but she was scared, so it sort of just slipped out. "Maka? Maka?! I'll come to your house to bring you to the hospital alright?" Maka was knocked out by the time he said that, so he just hung up, getting ready to come over and rescue her from whatever and put her in the hospital. But first, he had to find out what happened to her.

**A/N This another longish chapter. I hope you like it :3 And what did you think of Candy? And what do you think will happen to Soul once he enters Maka's house to take her to the hospital? See, I already know, but I can't tell you ;3. I love you all sososososo much! ~Ciao~**


	12. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**A/N Hello! Do any of you remember the show The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack? Oh how I loved that show in all of its weirdness 3. Anyways, another character is going to make an appearance in this chapter! Whoooo! Party in the house amirite? Just kidding. This isn't party worthy. Okay well I love you all. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Guess how much of this I own. If you guess none, then you are correct.**

Maka sat up once more after who knows how long, her head swimming in pain. She rubbed her temples, trying to make the headache die down to no avail. It was still light out, but rain was starting to pour now. She gingerly pressed her index finger to the entryway of her nose, feeling the dry crusty blood that was there. She traced the blood that went all the way down to her chin. She looked down, and pulled up her shirt to check the damage she took to one of her dads punches. There was a dark bruise that encircled her belly button. The bruise was blue, purple, and green. Sign of a long lasting one.

She gazed at the weeping sky wondering if the clouds were as sad and angry as her. Maka flipped open her silver phone, and noticed two missed calls from Soul. She decided to call back and brought her phone to her ear. The phone rung three times before he answered.

"Maka? I can't find the address. What is it again?" Soul asked through the static of the phone. She pondered for a second, then realized her dad or Candy might get angry at Soul for entering the house and lash out on him. "Meet me by the park from last week okay?" She hung up before he had any time to say no, and closed her phone, setting it gently to the side.

She tossed her legs over the bed, her feet landing carefully on the floor. As soon as she stood up, her whole world was spinning, as she tried to get a grip of something. Nothing really in sight, she just slammed her hand against the wall, and slid over to her bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door was in reach, she twisted it open, and slowly walked in.

Maka crossed the cold tile, and flipped on the faucet, cold water gushing into the white sink. She grabbed a wad of tissue, and soaked it with the cold water and began to wipe off the blood from her face. After a minute the blood had transferred from her face onto the tissue, and she tossed the tissue into the trash. She switched the water off, dried her hands on a nearby towel. When she looked in the mirror, she only saw a beaten up version of herself, bruises and all. Sighing, she fixed her pigtails, and patted down any wrinkles she saw in her long sleeved red shirt.

Just a couple minutes later, she was outside, in the open air once more. Rain hit her hard, and a shiver was sent through Maka's body. She ran as fast as she could through the streets, while still being as safe as possible. Her legs were tingling, and adrenaline helped push her along the easy enough journey.

At the grassy park, that was soaked in the tears of the shy, she slowed down. She swayed to the side, taking ahold of the fence that surrounded the abandoned park. She rubbed the side of her head with her free hand, trying to shoo away an oncoming headache. The cold rain was burrowing into her school, making her shiver. This made her headache worsen. She gritted her teeth, and continued walking into the wet grass area, and sat down under a large enough tree. Its leaves were thick and prevented some of the rain from coming in.

After a while, Maka's patience began to wear thin. She had called Soul how long ago? About twenty or thirty minutes right? It seemed more like an hour to Maka. She glanced around, and then stood up, deciding he probably wasn't gonna be here. He probably was doing something more interesting or got distracted. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

By the time she had crossed the street from the park, she bumped into someone, like she seems to always be doing as of late. She looked up and saw the familiar pair of crimson eyes that has always been keeping her dark emotions at bay. How was it that Maka always somehow just 'bumped' into him? They never really met up, they always just bumped into each other.

What really broke Maka over her thoughts was the awkward silence that ensued. They sort of just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. "Do...do you wanna go somewhere warmer?" Maka asked, unusually timid. "Sure, uh how about that burger place across the street?" Soul voiced, hoping Maka would kindly agree. For some reason, he was fairly nervous talking to her, like they had just met or something. "Sounds fine." She murmured, wind whipping her soaking hair around in the wind.

Inside the quiet burger joint, Maka and Soul sat next to each other in a leather booth with low lighting. Maka had ordered some Mac N' Cheese and Soul ordered a full meal. About ten minutes later, they're food arrived. They sat quietly before Soul asked, "So what happened earlier?" Maka stared intently at her plate, blatantly trying to wiggle out of answering. At first she wanted to tell him what happened, but now it seemed kind of stupid. Even though she had been punched, Maka just thought Soul was probably tired of always hearing her whining. Anyone else would be.

"It's not important Soul." she mumbled, taking a small bite of her Mac N' Cheese. Her eyes widened in surprise when his cup on the table. "Maka, I didn't come all the way over her to just eat with you! Please tell me!" He was obviously impatient with her, possibly annoyed. "Why? All I do is complain to you Soul. Isn't that annoying?"

He tapped her shoulder making her jump under his warm touch. "Maka you know you're an idiot if you think that you annoy me right?" Before she could say anything in retaliation, he placed his thumb under her chin, lifting up her head, and he leaned forward. Their lips met, and the other noises of the world disappeared in that one moment. Maka took Souls hand away from her chin, and interlaced her fingers with his. A couple seconds later, they parted. "What was that for...?" Maka mumbled, eating a small bite of her dinner with a warm blush spread across her face. "Just wanted to show you that I really do care about you Maka. That I won't ever think you're self centered or whatever you thought, okay?" A small smile creeped onto her face as he said this, "Thank you Soul. You have no idea how much that means to me..."

They sat there for awhile, comfortably eating their early dinner in silence. "So you want to know what happened to me right?" Soul gazed up from his french fries, to look at Maka. Her bangs were overcasting her eyes, so it was fairly hard to tell if she was upset or not. "Well, uhm, my dad hit me...again." Her eyes met up with Soul's, as she saw a flurry of emotion fly through him. "Why?" Why in the hell would her dad beat her up so randomly? "I insulted his new fiance and she tattled on me." Maka swept a tear quickly away before Soul could notice its escape. "You don't deserve any of this Maka." He muttered, seemingly at a loss for words. "You don't deserve to be hurt like this..." He muttered, clenching and unclenching his fists inside his jacket pockets. "It's okay Soul. See? I'm alright..." Her voice was muffled, as she laid her head shoulder. "It's alright because I'm with you..." She wrapped her arms around his leather jacket, and he returned the favor. "You know Maka, you sure are something."

**A/N Heeeey :D I made this chapter VERY romantic. I had no idea what else to do with it! And yeah this is pretty fluffy near the end, sorry if it was too fluffy . Did you like their kiss...? Was it okay? I hope it was *_*...It took me so freaking long to write this. I've been on a Supernatural marathon, and for those of you that watch the show, I'm finishing season four...and my heart is shattering from what's happening. Oh by the way, I found out that there are only a few more chapters of the Soul Eater manga coming out till it ends! Do you think SoMa will become canon? I sure hope they do...**

**Oh, one more thing, I found out that maybe when the manga ends for Soul Eater, another anime will be created for it, since the anime went off in a different direction, like what happened to Fullmetal Alchemist and how Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood was made when the manga finished! Just wanted to let you all know c: Oh by the way, do you any of you get the reference of the title of this chapter? If you do you get super speshyl cookies c: **

**Okay...okay...goodbye! ~Ciao~**


	13. Let the Flames Begin

**A/N Hello :3 Sorry for the wait, I've been stuck with a ton of projects and my cat is now on the verge of death..so...yeah...those are excuses you shouldn't get mad at me for! Anyhoo, thank you all for your patience, it is much appreciated :). Thank you to each and every one of you for your reviews, even if some of them were a bit critical, (but that's good, because critical reviews are very helpful!) and for your follows and favorites :). It really means so much to me and makes me feel very valued as a writer. Oh, and also, I'm going to edit a couple of the previous chapters just to make Maka a bit less OOC, and also to make some of the writing more correct. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and let me know how I can improve!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing world of Soul Eater, and never will...**

Maka woke up to the sun shining brightly through her window, and her alarm clock ringing in her ears. She sat up, and stretched her arms, feeling the satisfying crack of her elbows. She then proceeded to stand up, and get ready, for another fun filled day at school. _No sarcasm intended._

She dressed into a mid thigh length skirt and black tights along with a red shirt, and her grey sweater to wear over it. She slipped on her cheap sneakers, and pulled her hair into pigtails. After doing what she usually does in the bathroom, she made some toast, grabbed her backpack, and walked to the school bus stop.

She was greeted with a couple of girls glaring at her, and someone else she usually wouldn't see, Death the Kid, or preferred as being called Kid. He eyed Maka, before walking over to her, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I've been wondering who Soul has been hanging out with and came to see for myself." Kid answered, staring her down. "Oh...well I'm Maka." She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I know that."

The bus finally showed up, the other students filing in to to go to their educational prison. "Well it was nice meeting you." Kid said, before getting onto the bus, mixing in with the crowd.

/

At school, Maka met up with Tsubaki, who could now be classified as her friend. "Hey Maka, it's nice to see you." Tsubaki chimed, with an unusual bounce in her step. "Nice to see you too Tsubaki. How was your weekend?" Maka asked. "It was really good! So, Maka, are the rumors about you and Soul true?" Tsubaki asked, holding back a giggle, as they walked into the deserted P.E. field, being early for class.

Maka was about to answer, before she something she probably wasn't meant to see. She dropped her hands by her side, and looked down to the ground. Right in front of her was Janice, one of the prettiest girls in the grade, macking lips with Soul. The same Soul who kissed her, and made her feel safe, and made her made her think that _some men aren't like her father._

"No, we're not." Maka answered, storming over to Soul, about ready to rip him apart. She thought he could put her trust in him, but what a stupid idea _that_ was. "Soul." Maka barked, catching Soul's attention. "M-Maka! It's not what it looks like! This is for-" before he could finish though, he was interrupted, "I thought I could trust you Soul. I guess I was wrong... I should've known... you're just like- you're just like my father!" She hissed, walking away before he could say anything. Needless to say, Maka was pissed and hurt, and probably about ready to cry, and Soul had a vast amount of explaining to do.

/

After the long day, Maka walked home, barely holding back the tears that's been waiting to spill all day._ Damn it Soul. You said you cared for me. But now you care for Janice. Silly me to think anyone would care for me, right?_ Maka was cut off by the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She took and out, and saw that it was a text message, from _Soul_. She immediately closed her phone, and stuffed it into the depths of her backpack, hoping to never see it again.

She scratched at her wrists, the urge to cut coming back full force. _All this time I thought I was getting better...but now- now I want to cut again_. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands and continued walking home.

/

Maka slammed the door of her room closed, and locked it. She threw her backpack onto her bed, and unzipped her jacket, getting ready for her dose of thin red cuts she so desperately wanted to see.

She slipped her razor she stored inside her closet into her palm that she hoped to never see again, and strided into the bathroom, getting readjusted to her old mindset she held a month and a half back, where cutting was a usual thing to do. She slid the razor over her skin, over her fading scars she worked _oh so hard_ to create. She pressed the edge of the razor into her pale skin, and drew blood. _A lot_ more blood than she intended to.

Maka opened one of the wooden drawers that was attached to the sink and grabbed out some alcohol swabs along with neosporin and a bandage. The blood trickled swiftly down her arm, landing softly onto her sink. She wiped the blood off, then held some wet tissue to the cut. After a few minutes, the blood ceased to flow, and she bandaged it up, and pushed her jacket sleeve back down. Having taken care of that, she leaned back onto the wall, and collapsed to the floor. "Am I really going to have to go through this again?"

/

Later in the night, her cut itched. She knew better than to scratch it, but did so anyways. She shifted wearily under her covers, unable to fall asleep. She finally decided to check her phone, and see what Soul sent. It probably wouldn't benefit her to see what he sent, but it would eat at her if she didn't. She reached for her backpack, and fished for her phone, kind of regretting that she stored it so deep.

Finally, she found it. She opened it up, and saw that she had three missing calls, and now two messages. _He must be really desperate to tell me his excuse_, she thought, as she went to open the first text messages. The first message read:

From Soul: Maka, please call me. You caught me at a bad time. You know how I have acting classes? Well we had to do a skit, and the skit involved kissing alright? The P.E. field seemed to be the best place to do it. Please Maka, it wasn't my choice.

What a piss poor excuse. _Really?_ A skit? Since when did he have acting classes! Does Shibusen High School even have acting classes? Not that Maka could recall. If it did, it had a crappy job of showing that it existed.

The second message was:

From Soul: Maka, please pick up your phone! I'm really being uncool and freaking out over here! C'mon Maka, have I lied to you at all? I could show you my class schedule tomorrow if you really want. Please don't do anything stupid like hurt yourself alright? Especially when I didn't have a choice in the kissing scene!

Soul has such lame excuses. Also, it was too late for her to not hurt herself. She already drew blood. Now she regrets even opening her phone. She wished she would've thrown it into oncoming traffic. That way she wouldn't have to have dealt with his lies.

Maka knew being with Soul, who she had grown to care about, who she had grown to trust, who she told her _darkest secrets_ to, is now straight up lying to her, and is now going around just kissing other girls, showing she probably doesn't matter at all to him. That's what hurts the deepest in all of this. _That she probably doesn't even matter to him. That she is probably just some stupid old girl to toss around. Just like her father._

**A/N Hello all of you! Okay, so every chapter from now on, I'm going to put a reference to some song as the chapter title, and those of you that understand the reference, get a basket full of cookies! Anyways, This is definitely one of my longer chapters. This one time, I read a story that had a word count of 1. The one word was 'yeah.'... So what do you think of Soul right now? Does he seem hateable? Well next chapter, you'll find out the reason why he did that ;3. Please do stick around. In fact, just turn into glue so you can stick around for a very long time! Yeah...sounds like a good idea... Oh, and please do let me know how to improve, or how to fix any OOCness that might arrive. Okay, well I love you all, and that'll never change! ~Ciao~**


	14. Monster

**A/N Hello~ Thanks for your reviews you guys, they really keep me motivated to write :3. Without them to be honest, I probably wouldn't have gotten very far in the story. Oh, and also, the name of this chapter is absolutely my favorite song ever from a kind of unknown band, called 'Meg and Dia'. If you know the song, then I think I'll die of excitement 3 But don't worry, because if I die of excitement, I'll just come back to life, and continue writing even more...! Okay, well I'm listening to *My Chemical Romance* right now, which really helps me right, so yeah.. enjoy!**

**Okay here's some shout outs for the people who reviewed last chapter (I'm going to do shoutouts from now on, mmk?):**

**FireHazard101: Oh, why thank you ;3**

**KHloverxcyn: Oh my goodness, your comment made me laugh x3**

**RacheltheBooksandAnimeGeek: Yes! Someone got the chapter title reference! :D**

**RobaStar34: Oh God, your comment made me a lot laugh too :3**

**lovelygirl4everlife: Ehehe thank you :DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, because if I did, then..well...SoMa would be 100% canon instead of all the damn HINTING.**

It was _finally_ Friday. One day before Spring Vacation. Unfortunately for Maka, now because of what Soul did, she didn't really have anyone to spend it with, other then her dad. _But why the hell would she spend time with him? He's too busy with Candy, and Maka hates every ounce of his entire being!_ Maka decided she was going to have to spend the week alone. This meaning this would be the first time she spent her vacation alone, since before she always spent it with her mom.

Before she could wallow in old, comforting memories, Maka knew she had to get out of bed to get ready. But if only she could just stay in bed forever... Imagine how nice that would be? There'd be absolutely no pressure from school, no name calling or bullying, and she could dream and sleep as much as she wanted. Sounded like an amazing idea to Maka. But she knew school was her top priority, and even if she wanted to stay home, a part of her brain would be screaming at her to get up.

She stretched her arms, enjoying the crack of each twist. She stepped out of bed, and changed out of her comfortable large shirt that used to be her moms, and her sweatpants. She changed into black leggings and a mid-thigh jean shorts and a loose white shirt. She slipped on her ragged converse, and proceeded to finish getting ready, which included a small bowl of cereal. Right as she was setting her bowl of unfinished cereal in the sink, she heard the loud sound of Candy moaning from her father's bedroom, and the squeaking of the unnecessarily loud bed beneath them. Immediately, Maka's upper thighs, going into her bikini area began to throb with the uncomfortable memories of her father doing those _things_ to her, and she exited the house house as quickly as she humanly could.

She managed to just barely catch the bus,noticing Tsubaki there for the first time. Tsubaki waved, and invited her over. _Tsubaki being kind as usual_. Maka took a seat next to her on the back of the bus. "Hey Maka, are you okay? You don't seem that happy." Tsubaki said quietly. T_hey'd only been sitting there for about a minute, and Tsubaki could already tell the mood!_ "Oh, uhm, I'll be fine..." Maka mumbled.

"But you said you _will_ be fine, meaning you're not doing okay right now. Please Maka, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked. "But it'll sound so stupid..." Maka muttered. Tsubaki laughed lightly and said, "I'm sure it won't be."

A few moments later of thinking what to say, Maka asked, "What do you do in a situation where uh...someone you - like, or uhm are with I guess - is...cheating on you, and lying to you about it?" Maka stammered out. Tsubaki blinked, and asked in a hushed tone, "Maka, who is it? Is it- is it Soul?" _How the hell does Tsubaki know these things?_

Maka's face flushed, and she asked, "Why would you think that?" Tsubaki sighed and said, "Maka, it's written all over your face, and his face too. Don't think I don't notice in Chemistry when you two are making flirty faces across the room, okay? I don't really know much else though."

"Fine.. it is him. So, what do I do?" Maka asked, biting her lip anxiously. "Well, confront him about it. If he keeps lying to you, then separate him from your life. You wouldn't want someone toxic like that with you, would you?" Tsubaki asked. Maka shook her head and muttered a quiet 'no'. "I know you really like him Maka, but I don't want you to be with a _player_, okay?" Tsubaki flitted a small smile, and patted Maka's back, attempting to comfort her. "Thank you Tsubaki." Maka muttered, a small smile coming and going on her as well.

/

After the bus dropped her off at school, Maka's stomach dropped when she saw Janice making her way over to her. Janice was even _waving_. Maka looked down at the floor, pretending to not notice her. "Hey! Maka!" Janice called out. Now there was absolutely no chance of simply _ignoring_. Maka looked up and wave back, trying her best not to growl at this Janice. Y'know, the one Soul was _sucking face_ with.

Janice soon was walking right along with Maka and asked, "Do you know where Soul is?" Maka had to close her eyes, and breathe deeply, counting to ten. "No Janice, I do not know where Soul is." Maka managed to say, evenly and coldly. "Oh okay. Oh, uhm, what happened with you and him yesterday? You yelled at him..why'd you do that?" Janice asked, with that _special_ squeaky voice of hers.

"It's none of your concern. Now please stop bothering me." Maka's calm tone was beginning to slip. "Oh, uhm, okay. I was just asking you a question." Janice said. _Yeah, sure. Just a question you nosy little b-_ "Well, I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Maka muttered, slipping discreetly away. _I would much rather yell about it anyways_, Maka thought, with a small smile.

Just when she thought she was beginning to calm down a little, there was Soul, waiting by her locker. Unfortunately, Maka needed to go to her locker. She walked over there, and begin to twist in her combination. "Maka." Soul barked, trying to grab her attention. She continued to ignore him. "Maka!" Soul barked again, sounding impatient. Maka snapped, and hissed, "You have no reason to be impatient you jerk."

Maka thought she had finally shut him up. But alas, she was wrong. "Maka, do you want to see my schedule to see if I kissed her really for a skit?" Soul asked, beginning to shuffle through some papers in his backpack. She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing Soul would just _stop talking_. A moment later, Soul pulled out his schedule, and shoved it in Maka's face.

She scammed through the paper, and spotted **Performing Arts - Period 3**, and suddenly felt very stupid. Before she let go of everything, and completely forgave him, she looked back at the top of the paper, and noticed how the schedule was from _last year_. It was fair enough Maka was about ready to punch Soul. "How about you tell me the truth." She spat out.

"W-What do you mean?" Soul asked. "I _mean_ that this schedule was from last year." Before Soul could come up with some _other_ crap excuse, Maka crumpled the schedule, and shoved it into his mouth. He quickly pulled it out and said, "Fine. You want to know what really happened? BlackStar made a bet with me, and if I lost, I had to make out with Janice." _What kind of bet is that?!_

"So, you were basically treating her like a play toy?" Maka asked, pressing her lips together, getting even more pissed off than before. "Maka, you're not getting it!" Soul exclaimed, pulling at his hair. "What am I not getting?" She asked, staring up at Soul. "That I had no choice in it! Janice was even in on it! She _wanted_ me to lose the bet! BlackStar wanted to set me up with her, so I wouldn't be with you... You know how angry he got when he saw me in the hospital with you!" He growled back. They glared at each other for a while, Souls flaming eyes staring deep into Maka's emerald ones before she asked, "Why should I trust you? I mean you already lied to me." She _did_ have a point.

"Maka, you know why." Before she could question what that even meant, he leaned forward, and kissed her. At first she didn't know what to do, but then quickly sorta just went to awkwardly standing there, not sure if she should kiss back. A couple seconds later, Soul stepped back, now about half the hallway staring at them, whispers going amongst the crowd. "You should trust me because you should know I would never purposely hurt you. C'mon Maka, I'm not that uncool. " He muttered, as she stammered for words. All she ended up saying was, "You better not do that to me again, you idiot..." Soul smiled and muttered 'of course'.

Maka still didn't completely trust Soul, but he just lied to her before telling what she is hoping to be the truth, so it was expected she didn't trust him completely.

/

Once they were in Chemistry, Tsubaki noted there wasn't much tension left in between them. She smiled and hoped everything was resolved. Maka crossed the room, and took her now usual seat next to Tsubaki, and Soul took his usual seat next to Kid. "So, how'd it go?" Tsubaki asked, a little too eagerly. Maka smiled and said, "I think it went well." The bell rung, signaling them to be quiet.

"Good afternoon! I'm going to be your substitute for today since your current teacher, well she's sick with the flu. Oh, and my name is Mrs. Jordyn." The teacher, referred to as Mrs. Jordyn announced cheerily. A moment later Janice walked in, taking a seat right next to Maka, as it was the _only_ available seat left in the room. "Okay, you can all talk for a bit while I take roll." Mrs. Jordyn said, walking over to the desk with the large computer on it.

"Hey Maka." Janice chirped. "Uhm, hi." Maka looked over at Janice, making uncomfortable eye contact. "So, I guess you found out why Soul and I were making out yesterday right?" Janice asked, fishing for here compact foundation in her backpack. "Yeah, I did. Why?" Maka asked, wondering what Janice could be hinting at. "Well it seems you two made up, seeing as he kissed you." Janice's nice demeanor went from _oh so nice_ to _bitch_ in 3 seconds flat. "Uhm, yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

Maka looked back down at her desk when Janice didn't answer, hearing Tsubaki whisper into Maka's ear, "He kissed you?!" Maka blushed, and was about to say something, until Janice piped up with, "Yeah, he did. No shame at all. You know Maka, you don't deserve him."

Maka snapped around, and asked, "I know that already, but I don't think he thinks that, right? Also, why are you so jealous anyways?" Janice stared at Maka, her eyes filled with contempt. "Because _Maka_, he could fall for anyone in the school like _me_ for example, but instead he fell for you. And I don't get it! I asked him about two months ago, and he turned me down completely, saying he was 'too busy'. Yet, you don't even ask him out, and he's just...falling for you...simple as that."

Maka and Janice just stared at each other for a moment till Mrs. Jordyn announced that today was 'pop quiz Friday'. While she handed out the tests, Maka just sat there, mulling over everything Janice just said, once again doubting her self worth. She glanced up saw that Soul was in an avid conversation with Kid, and her eyes flitted back down to her paper. "For what it's worth Maka, Janice really is just jealous. Please don't take what she said to heart okay?" Tsubaki whispered, _once again_ knowing the right thing to say. "Thank you Tsubaki, I promise I won't."

**A/N Okay, hello! Was this believable enough? Do ya'll remember Janice from I think...Chapter 4? Yeah, i included her once more! Wooo! I based the girl Janice off a girl at my school who is pretty much like this. Who is pretty much perfect in every way, and tries get what she wants. Anyways, this is my longest chapter in this story, and I'm happy with this chapter :3. It took about an hour to write, and I must say it was kind of difficult. I kept having to re edit some things to make it make more sense. So I heard this thing from my friend where I hold a chapter until I get 3-5 reviews, but I don't know if that's a good idea, since I'd be basically blackmailing you guys... What do you think?**

**Oh, and also, please do let me know if I made any annoying errors or if any of the characters were OOC. (I really don't intend them to be that way.) Well I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now..so uh... ~Ciao~**


	15. Desolation Row

**A/N Okay, so I got an interesting idea for this chapter ;D I've really been wanting to write it for a while, but wasn't exactly sure when to do it, y'know? I think this chapter should suffice though. Anyways, I got some really good music playing in the background, so this chapter will be fun to write...**

**Shoutouts to;**

**Robastar: thank you :3**

**Scarlet Ammo 19: Lol xD I made here character purposely for not being liked, I'm glad I succeeded.**

**MaykaylaLahote: Oh, why thank you :D**

**FireHazard101: Sorry it was OOC in the beginning, thank you for commenting about it though. Now one more thing to fix! Ehuehue I have lots of things to fix in this story...**

**15 fallen angel: thank you ^_^**

**KHloverxcyn: Oh, yes they do... Lol, I'll think about it then :3**

**Disclaimer: C'mon guys...you know this already...I don't own Soul Eater.**

_No school! It's finally Spring Vacation..._ Maka smiled, but it quickly faded as she rolled and fell out of here bed, landing with a thud on the floor."Ow..." She muttered, slowly getting back up to sit on her bed. She massaged her neck, feeling the affect of her bad sleeping position.

It was finally Spring Vacation, and there was nothing to do. While that could be nice, it could definitely get boring after a while. Maka stood up, and heard the now usual morning moaning of Candy, and the squeaking of their mattress from here papa's bedroom. She closed her eyes, and tried her best to concentrate on thinking of something else so the stupid throbbing of painful memories in between her legs wouldn't return. Unfortunately, Candy and her father were being unnecessarily loud, and she couldn't simply ignore them. She couldn't really tell them to quiet down either. That would be far too awkward.

Maka, covered her ears, and flopped onto her pillows, waiting for them to finish. A few minutes later, she uncovered her ears when she heard the bed stop making noise beneath them. Why do the walls have to be so thin?

Before Maka could even sit up, here door was slammed open, Candy and her father, or as Candy refers to him 'as her little Spirit' stood there, smiling. "Candy and I are going to go pick out clothes for when she becomes your new mom, 'kay? Don't do anything stupid while we're gone!" He said. He walked across the room, and hugged Maka whispering, "Remember Maka, I love Candy, but I'll always love you more. More than anyone else possibly could, Okay?"

With that, he walked out, wrapping his arm around Candy's waist, slamming the door behind him, leaving Maka horrified. The way he purred that into her ears made Maka want to vomit. But what else would she expect from that monster she had to call her father?

She flipped her phone open, and saw a missed call from Soul. Why was he calling her? After school on Friday he told her that he had a basketball practice every morning this entire week. She decided to call back, and on the third ring, he picked up. "Why'd you call me earlier?" Maka asked, getting straight to the point. "Sorry to ask of this, but today is my brother's birthday, so it's a whole family gathering. Do you think I could stay at your place till it ends?"

Maka gulped, and shifted her eyes to some framed picture ahead of her. "I-I guess. My dad isn't home right now, and probably won't be for a few more hours. But don't you have other friends you could hang out with?" She asked. "C'mon Maka, you should know by now that I'd call you first ahead of all of them right?" Soul said through the clinging static of the phone. "Oh, uh, then sure, you can come over. I'll text you my address..."

She hung up, and texted him her address, just like she said she would. Was it really such a good idea though? He could surely just hang out somewhere else right? Plus if Soul and her father were to meet each other... she's kind of afraid what her father what do. But it was too late now. She already texted him her address.

She looked up at the time, and noted that about twenty minutes had passed since her father and Candy had left, and about fifteen since she had called Soul. So instead of just waiting around, she changed into some mid-thigh length jean shorts and a loose long-sleeved grey shirt. She kept her socks on though. Hey, they were comfortable. She then brushed her hair, and put it up in her usual pigtails, and brushed her teeth.

After finishing her routine of getting ready, she quietly closed the door behind her, and proceeded to walk into the living room. The TV that was seen rarely used, was there, awaiting here use. She never really got the chance to watch TV since the living room was such an open area, and she could be very easily spotted by her dad. But since he wasn't home, she gladly grabbed the remote, and plopped down on the couch. Right as she was about to turn the TV on, she heard on knock on her door.

She walked over, and opened the door. Yep, it's Soul. She let him in, and closed the wooden door behind him. "Cool place." Soul commented, looking around. "I guess. It's not really that special though..." She muttered, taking a seat back on the couch, leaving plenty of space for him. "What do you want to watch?" She asked.

He sat down next to her, settling into the softness of the couch. He shrugged, and just let her choose. They went with some old action movie, with the same basic plot of the hero saving the damsel in distress. After about an hour of silence, Maka finally asked, "What's so bad about having your family over?"

Soul looked over at her, and said, "I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Maka sighed, and whined, "But Soul, that's not fair! You know practically everything about me, and yet I know next to nothing about you." Soul sighed, and muttered, "Fine, I'll tell you. My brother, Wesley, he's practically better than me at everything, so you can see why I don't really want to be around a bunch of people who practically worships him."

Maka looked at Soul, noting the annoyance in his voice. "But he can't be better than you at everything, that's impossible!" She said. "That's where you're wrong Maka. He's better than me even in something I put a lot effort and work into." He muttered, staring off at something. "And what could that be that you put so much work into?" Maka asked, crossing her arms.

Soul looked down, and muttered, "The piano..." He plays the piano? That's so weird for someone like him! Maka honestly didn't think he would do anything of that type. You could say she was pleasantly surprised. "You can play the piano? That's so amazing! I don't know anything about music..." She huffed, making him laugh a little. "I could teach you some time if you want." Soul offered. She smiled and accepted the offer.

They settled into a comfortable silence as a new movie played, this time this one was a mystery. It at least was more interesting than the previous one. But not by much. Maka settled onto Soul's shoulder, and Soul wrapped his arm around her, and she dozed off. He looked over at her, and smiled, liking this so much better than a party he would've had to go to.

About an hour later, Soul dozed off as well, the afternoon heat settling over head. Right as the clock struck 'one', the front door slammed open. Maka drowsily opened her eyes, not even aware she had fallen asleep. She heard the tipsy laughter of her father and Candy with about ten bags of clothes. Eight of them from a few different stores, and the remaining bags from Victoria's Secret. The laughing immediately stopped when the two reached the living room, with Maka lying comfortably against Soul with his arm around her, who was still somehow sleeping.

"Maka!" Spirit barked, unattaching from Candy. Maka's eyes snapped open, now completely awake, along with Soul. He immediately looked around, seeing a tall man with shaggy red hair and a frightening expression. Behind him was a incredibly curvy woman with wavy brunette hair, with an expression of pure disgust. "Who. Is. This." Spirit, who Soul assumed was Maka's father, asked, or more like demanded.

"He's a good friend of mine. Please don't get mad..." She muttered, fearfully looking up at the looming figure. "Why shouldn't I Maka? Are you just going to be letting random boys into the house now?" Spirit asked, glaring over at Soul. "No papa. He really is a good friend of mine." Maka shrunk under his stare, trying to figure out what would happen next. "You better not lay a hand on my Maka or I swear you will not see the light of day." Spirit hissed. "Well you seem to have no problem with it." Soul blurted out, immediately wishing he didn't say that.

"Excuse me?" Spirit growled, leaning in closer to the two teens. "Nothing." Soul muttered, trying to keep his tone cool, not frightened like he so badly wanted it to be. "My relationship with Maka is none of your business. I can do whatever I want with her. What exactly has she told you anyways?" Spirit asked, his voice becoming calm and even. To Soul, it just seemed a little weird, but Maka knew he was pissed. "Not much... " Soul said with a little smirk. "Maka what did you tell him?"

Maka looked straight ahead and said, "Nothing, papa. Please don't worry about it." "There better be nothing to worry about..." Spirit huffed, Candy following him out of the room.

Maka slumped down, and buried her face in her hands. She sighed, and glanced over at Soul, who happened to already be staring at here. "Is that how your dad usually treats you?" He asked. Maka nodded, an even heavier sigh following,

Somehow, yet again, the sound of Candy of her father doing those things upstairs, resounded through the house. "Are-Are they doing- Are they having..." Soul trailed off, feeling uncomfortable. "Yes. They do it every morning... Sometimes a couple times a day." Maka muttered, her voice angry.

As it continued further on, Maka thought her father was doing this to make a point. She covered her ears, and glared down at the carpet. "Uh Maka, why are you doing that?" Soul asked. She glanced over at him, and said, "If I don't cover my ears, then...nevermind." Maka felt too embarrassed to tell him.

"Then what? Why are you covering your ears?" Soul grabbed the remote to flip to some other channel waiting for Maka to answer. If she even did. Not to his surprise, she continued to stay silent, and continued to glare at the ground. "No reason, Soul," Maka hissed, just wanting him to stop staring at her. "Why can't you tell me?" He asked, somewhat pleading. "Because it's so weird." Maka muttered, closing her eyes as well.

"Maka, you know I won't yell at you for whatever it is right?" Soul said, trying to reassure Maka. "Soul, you don't understand. It'd probably make you creeped out by me or something!" Maka said, causing Soul to laugh a little. "You know that's not true. That'd be totally uncool."

Maka huffed, and muttered, "The memories of what my dad did always come back, and make my upper thighs hurt..." Soul just stared at her for a minute, not really sure what to say. "I-I'm sorry Maka..." He mumbled, the tension in the atmosphere rising. "Whatever, not your fault..." She muttered, focusing back to the television.

The sun began to descend in the sky, and after a long session of what they were doing, Spirit and Candy had finally finished. Maka's body eased, and she released her fingers from her ears, setting them back to her side. She rolled her sleeves up her arms, the warmth getting to her. "Hey Maka?" Soul asked, catching her attention. "Yeah?"

Soul motioned over to the fresh looking cut from last week when Maka thought her joy and light had cheated on her, when she was at another low. "When did you do that?" He asked. She glanced down, and quickly pulled down her sleeves, even though what's been seen has been seen. "L-Last week." She muttered, glancing over at Soul to gage his reaction. "Last week? Why?"

"T-To be honest, when I saw you making out with Janice, I thought the only real joy in my life would disappear, and that...-that you were using me, and hated me or something...Please don't blame yourself though, there are just certain triggers that cause me to react..." She said, trying to make him understand without making him feel guilty. "So you're saying it was my fault?" He asked.

"No, not at all! There are just certain triggers..." She said, seeing he still didn't believe her. "Fine. You want me to show you that it's not your fault and you didn't ruin my life?" Maka asked, a small blush growing across her face. Before he could answer, she leaned forward, and kissed him. Unintentionally, the kiss lasted far more than a few seconds like she intended it to. More like a few minutes it seemed like.

Maka pulled away, and mumbled, practically her whole face red, "You should probably get going before my dad comes back downstairs..." He laughed, thinking how cute she was when she got all flustered. "Yeah, you're probably right. See you soon, okay?" He said, pulling her into one last kiss.

She escorted out to the door, and waved goodbye as he left, shutting the door behind her. She turned to go back up the stairs when she saw her dad there, and how he looked made Maka think that the word 'angry' was an understatement. "Maka. I saw you and him kissing for a while three minutes. You know how angry that makes me?" He said, his voice strangely calm, his expression saying otherwise.

"But papa, why is it so bad I found someone who doesn't hate me, and likes me for who I am?" She said, visibly shrinking underneath his gaze. "I also heard something else, Maka. Something really interesting. That you cut yourself."

Something unexpected happened. Spirit began to cry. "Maka, you can't leave daddy. Don't cut yourself..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Let me see your wrists..." He demanded. She pulled her sleeves up, revealing a long trail of older cuts, to newer cuts. "Go to your room Maka..." Spirit ordered, pointing to the hallway. Maka complied, and ran upstairs into her room.

She slid down onto the floor, feeling extremely vulnerable and anxious. She felt shameful of her cuts, but at the same time, feels like she wanted more. Her dad just saw all the scars she ripped into her skin, and the only person besides herself to see them was Soul. She reached for a pair of scissors she barely used decided, she should create more.

**A/N Wow. Ok. Horrible ending amirite? Okay, well you're all beautiful! Please Review! ~Ciao~**


End file.
